Dragon Ball War
by Dantheman199818
Summary: In a parallel universe where saiyans conquer planets and add them to there kingdom instead of wiping them out and selling them to the highest bidder. A young saiyan named Kakarot changes the face of the universe.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: This a nonprofit fan fiction I do not own Dragon ball z. It is owned by toei animation, funimation and Akira Toriyama please support the official release.

Bardock smiled as he looked around at the planet of Kanassa. It had taken a couple of weeks for his armies to beat the Kanasians into submission. it was worth it however not only were the Kanasians great warriors but they had the ability to tell the future and with this skill his kingdom would rise in power till it rivaled that of Vegetas. Now that the fighting was done he was going home to check on his wife and newborn child Kakarot. His other son had been born with a power level of 40 units decent by saiyan standards he quickly conquered the planet he was sent to as a baby and Bardock had no doubt that he would make a great heir someday. Bardock couldn't wait to see his newest sons power level however seeing as how he was 2.5 times stronger when he made Kakarot than when he made Raditz and recent studies had shown that the stronger a parent the stronger their children would be. Bardock walked up to one of the Kanasians and asked him to read the future of his child Kakarot the man touched Bardock's forehead. Your son will be the most powerful warrior your race has ever seen and he will lead your race into a new era of power and wealth. Bardock smiled and thanked the man getting his name so he knew who to reward later he then left for his ship.

As he traveled to planet Bardock (the first planet a saiyan conquers is named after that saiyan) he thought of his wife Gine. She was the most gentle saiyan he had ever known, he had married her when he had merged his kingdom with her father's. At first he had been cold and uncaring however over time she had grown on him and though he would never admit it he loved her and would protect her to his last breath. The only unfortunate thing about her was her laughably low power level of 300 units the reason being that she never went into battle. He wondered if there was a way to boost power other than fighting. Some of the races he had conquered had told him of an idea called training and through the process of training they developed far beyond the norm for their race. Saiyans however never trained any power increases they obtained were either from battle or natural maturation it seemed to work as saiyans are one of the most powerful races in the universe. However they had started encountering races with power that exceeded theirs unless they went Oozaru a form which gave them a tenfold increases in strength. Bardock was interupted from his train of thought as his pod landed on his home planet. The door to his space craft opened and he was greeted by his troops, he brushed them off as he went to his wife's chambers. She was holding his newborn child Kakarot, he stared in disbelief it was like staring into a mirror except for a lack of scars Kakarot was a mirror image of his father. Thinking about the prophecy Bardock clicked his scouter it zeroed in on Kakarot's power level. 2 Bardock looked in disbelief this child was supposed to lead the saiyans into a new age he double checked making sure his scouter wasn't broken.

He turned to his wife and explained the situation to her and she could hardly believe it, a power level of less than 10 units no one had ever heard of such a thing then the realization dawned on her the saiyans would expect Bardock to kill him in order to save face. Bardock looked at his son and an idea ran through his head his men had recently discovered a planet called Earth but passed it over due to the native species there only having a power level between 4-6 if Kakarot could conquer this planet and raise the average power level of the planet as well as his own then Bardock would kill two birds with one stone not only would he have proof that training worked but he wouldn't have to kill his son. He explained his plan to his wife and for lack of better options she excepted the plan in twenty years they would send for him hopefully that would be enough time for their son.

Ages/power levels

Bardock- 25/10,000

Raditz- 6/150

Gine- 24/300

Kakarot- 0/2

Average solider- varies/400-600

saiyan soldier- varies/1000-3000


	2. Kakarot's Resolve

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball z this is a nonprofit fan fiction Dragon ball Dragon ball-Z and Dragon ball super are all owned by Akira Toriyama.

One year has passed since Kakarot was sent from planet Bardock and on Earth an old man named Gohan is taking a light jog (by his standards) when he looks up into the sky to see a meteorite falling to Earth. Curious Gohan went to inspect it much to his surprise instead of finding a rock he found a metal pod with a baby inside wearing armor and some weird device on his head and in his hands was a little metal cube. Gohan picked up the baby and the cube and took them to his house he set the baby in a crib and put the cube on his table suddenly a little hologram popped up with a man who looked exactly like the baby he had just found only with an x-shaped scar on his left cheek. The man in the hologram spoke. If you are reading this then you have also found my son Kakarot he belongs to a warrior race know as the saiyans normally saiyans gain power through fighting and our unique ability to grow stronger after every battle however Kakarot was born with a power level considered pathetic by our standards he only has one chance he must train and achieve power beyond that of what is expected of him. If he is unable to do that in the next 19 years then he will be killed as is the saiyan way I implore you please help my son. Gohan stood back he couldn't believe it the young child in his care was part of a warrior race and unless he helped him would be killed just for being weak he looked to the sleeping child he couldn't let an innocent child be killed. Gohan decided that he would take the child to the man who trained him master Roshi together they would give this child a fighting chance.

Two years passed and the now three year old child charged at his adoptive grandfather and Roshi throwing and blocking punches at and from both of them suddenly one of Gohan kicks got through sending the young Kakarot flying. Kakarot got up and went up to his adoptive grandpa wow your are really strong I still can't hit you or master Roshi. Don't worry about it we've trained our entire lives to get this strong while you have only been training for a little over a year. Do you think I will ever be as strong as you one day. Gohan looked at him I know you will surpass me and master Roshi one day. How do you know? Asked Kakarot. I guess its time I showed you Gohan pulled the metal cube from his pocket and handed it to Kakarot go to your room and turn this on it will explain everything. Doing as he was told Kakarot went to his room and turned on the device.

A figure popped up and began speaking. Kakarot my son you have been sent to this planet because you are weak and although I do not approve weak saiyans are killed in order to keep our race strong. I have faith in you and I believe that you can train and become the most powerful saiyan ever leading our race into a new era your first task is to conquer this planet of weaklings and turn it into a planet filled with mighty warriors the likes of which the universe has never seen. I have included a list of power levels from you to judge yourself and the humans from I hope you can make me proud don't disappoint me son.

Kakarot stared in disbelief at this new information he was part of a race that conquered other races in order to expand their own empire. Kakarot thought about it and his eyes hardened in determination he would become powerful and make the people of this world into a fighting force to be reckoned with he would become the saiyans king and change them into a better and kinder race. Kakarot raised his fist to the sky I swear this on the lives of all the people on Earth. He walked outside and explained what he had heard to his Grandpa as well as his resolution Gohan nodded and smiled giving Kakarot's scouter to him. Kakarot checked everyone's power level I'm at 12 Gohans at 85 and master Roshi is 139 if I want to protect everyone on this planet ill have to surpass every other saiyan and since my father was at 10,000 units when he sent this message I'm going to have to make it seem insignificant.

Ages/power levels

Bardock- 28/12000

Raditz- 9/400

Gine- 27/320

Kakarot- 3/12

Gohan- 60/85

Roshi- 400/139


	3. The Journey Begins

Nine years passed and Kakarot had pushed himself to his limits and beyond. Learning Ki manipulation, flight, and other advanced techniques. He was fortunate to have had the masters that he did, anyone else would have not been able to keep with him after the first year. As it was he had surpassed both Gohan and Roshi by a considerable amount, and it took both of them working in perfect tandem, as well as him wearing weighted training clothing, to give him a workout. Still he knew it wasn't enough there were warriors both saiyan and non-saiyan who could kill him without blinking an eye, so he pushed himself daily and when he wasn't training his body he was meditating in order to train his mind.

Right now he was caring his two mentors as he flew to Gohan's home on mount. Pouza for their monthly checkup on the place. The five hundred mile trip provided a intense early morning workout. As they landed Kakarot acute sense of hearing picked up a noise coming from the house. Thinking about the tasty breakfast he would make out of the animal, he walked into the house. Instead of finding a wild animal he found a blue haired girl rummaging through his grandpa's belongings. "Hey what are you doing."Kakarot yelled the girl quickly turned around, and shot at him Kakarot simply stood there unaffected in the least only catching the one bullet that would have hit his scouter. The girl dropped onto her but with a look of disbelief on her face. "I'll ask you again. What are you doing in my house?" He calmly stated. "I was only looking for a dragon ball and one showed up on the radar at this location.

It didn't look like anyone lived here so I walked in and started searching for it. Are you going to kill me?" Bulma said. "Okay first of all what the heck is a dragon ball? And secondly I do not kill, it is against my code." Kakarot stated. "Alright that is the least I can do for you. A dragon ball is an orb like this one." Bulma said as she pulled out an orange orb with six stars on it."I have two already and if I manage to collect the other five I will get any wish I want." "what would you wish for." "I would wish for the perfect boyfriend." Bulma said with a red tinge on her cheeks. "that is the stupidest wish I have ever heard of." said Kakarot. "Really, what would you wish for then?" asked Bulma. "I would wish to be king of the world, so I could turn this planet's inhabitants into an elite fighting force." "What? Why would you wish for that?" Bulma asked.

"You confided in me so I will return the favor. I belong to a warrior race and we go around the galaxy conquering planets in order to expand our empire. I want nothing to do with this however if I don't find some way of doing it not only myself but every living creature on this planet will be killed." Bulma looked at him processing this new information. "I think your wish takes precedence over mine, and I thought of something that can satisfy both of us if your willing." "Go ahead I'm open to suggestions." "I will help you collect the dragon balls and make your wish. In return I want you to make me your queen. So what do you say? Want to be my boyfriend?" Bulma asked. Kakarot pondered her offer and decided to call in Roshi and Gohan, where he quickly explained the situation to them. They sat down and discussed their options finally they came to a decision. Gohan turned to Bulma

"We accept your conditions. This way is the only one where the three of us would not have to have a hostile takeover, possibly killing innocent people." "Plus with you as queen Kakarot could devote all his time to training himself." Roshi stated. "We will set off immediately."Kakarot finished. Just then his stomach rumbled so loudly the walls shook. Everyone started laughing. "Well I guess we can wait till after breakfast." Said Gohan. "Good idea otherwise he might start trying to eat the house again."joked Gohan. "Hey that only happened once Grandpa and besides its not my fault you paimted dinosaurs on my walls." After a "light" breakfast of four five hundred pound tuna Kakarot and Bulma set out on their journey. Little did they know just how much this path would change not only Earth's future but the entire universe.

power levels/ages

Bardock-37/18,000

Raditz-18/1,000

Gine-36/480

Gohan-69/170

Roshi-409/250

Kakarot-12/650

Bulma-16/4


	4. The Pig and The Bandit

As Kakarot and Bulma were driving down the road Bulma started asking Kakarot questions about himself, in order to get to know him better after all if he was going to be her future husband she might as well get to know him now. As she was asking him questions he asked her some as well. He learned that she was heir to the Briefs vast fortune as well as a genius that surpassed even that of her fathers. He smiled after these revelations it seemed that fate had dealt him a perfect opportunity, not only would he be able to become king, but his wife would be heir to the richest company in the world.

The closest dragon ball was only several hundred miles away, however what would have taken kakarot no more than a few hours by flight took a couple by car. Eventually they made it to the beach where they stopped. Bulma didn't know what to do next she had forgotten to pack her submarine capsule and without it their was no way to search the ocean. Kakarot smiled he told her that he believed he knew where the dragon ball was and that he would be back in an hour or two. An hour and a half later Kakarot returned with a dragon ball in hand. He explained how he had remembered seeing one of the dragon balls before when he trained at Roshi's house.

After traveling for a few days Kakarot and Bulma came to a small village where the next dragon ball was located. "Where are all the people?" Bulma asked. Kakarot clicked his scouter and waited for a few seconds till it zeroed in on the weak power levels of the villagers. "It seems as if the villagers of this village are hiding for some reason. I am going to go into one of these houses and see if I can't find out what is going on." said Kakarot. As he opened the door to the house an axe came down at his head. Kakarot simply put up a Ki shield as the axe went towards him, and as soon as the axe came into contact with it the axe broke. Kakarot turned to the terrified man holding what was left of the axe. "why did you just try to kill me?" Kakarot asked. "I am sorry lord Oolong please don't kill me." The man pleaded. "Okay first of all I am not this Oolong you speak of I am Kakarot. Secondly who is Oolong?"

After hearing this the man explained his situation. That there was a terrible monster who could look however he wanted, and every once in awhile he would come to the village to kidnap a young girl. Today was his daughter's day to be taken. The man called all the other villagers out into a meeting and Bulma explained how they were looking for something called a dragon ball. One old lady spoke up saying that she had one of these dragon balls, and if they could get rid of Oolong that it was theirs. Bulma and Kakarot agreed when Oolong came into town instead of finding a young girl waiting for him a small boy with a monkey tail walked up to him. Kakarot clicked his scouter and once it zeroed in on Oolongs power level he started laughing.

"Only a power level of six how pathetic any fool with a gun could beat you." Kakarot stated. "What? If your so tough then break all these tiles with one hand." As soon as all 15 tiles had been set up Kakarot sent a Ki blast from his hand totally disintegrating all the tiles. "You know what I do to people who can do that? Nothing. " said Oolong right before turning into a bat and trying to fly away. Before Oolong could even blink Kakarot appeared in front of him smacking him down to the ground. Oolong reverted back into his original form a pig. Kakarot looked at him "You have two choices. You can either lead us to all the girls you've been kidnapping or we can have roast pork for dinner if you catch my drift."threatened Kakarot. "Alright. Alright. I will lead you to all the girls. Follow me." Oolong led Kakarot and the villagers to his castle. When they entered the castle the sight that greeted them surprised them all. Instead of slaving away the girls were all lounging around being spoiled. "I wanted these girls to take care of my castle, however all they want to do is lay around and be pampered. please take them off my hands." said Oolong. As per agreement the village handed over the dragon ball and it was decided that Oolong would accompany them on their journey.

They traveled for a few days before approaching the Diablo Desert as soon as Oolong heard that they would be traveling through that desert he freaked out turning into a fish in order to escape into the river. Kakarot quickly grabbed him before he could fall into the water. "what has you so frightened?" Kakarot asked. "Don't you know of Yamcha the desert bandit? They say he is a demon who kills all who enter his territory." Oolong yelled hysterically. "Ha ha ha. Really a demon who kills all who enter his territory. There are two problems with that. One if he kills everyone who enters his territory who tells the stories? Two if he was a threat my scouter would have picked him up by now." Kakarot stated. " Oh yeah I guess I never thought about it like that before." said Oolong. "Here is what we going to do. We are going to find this Yamcha. I will fight him and if he has talent as a fighter I will take him on as a student if not, then we will bring him in to the proper authorities. Does that sound okay?" Both Bulma and Oolong agreed to this plan.

After they got to the desert and started traveling they soon encountered Yamcha. Yamcha quickly pulled up to them after they had stopped. "I take it that your Yamcha?" Kakarot more stated then asked. "So you know who I am. Well if you know whats good for you will hand over your dynocaps and money." Said Yamcha. "I'll make a deal if you can beat me in a fight we will hand over everything you asked for, however if I beat you you have to do whatever I tell you to. Deal?" Kakarot bargained. Yamcha took a look at the diminutive stature of Kakarot and burst out laughing. "You have yourself a deal kid. Just don't go crying to mommy when I break all the bones in your body." Kakarot grinned and took up a fighting stance. "Don't worry I can promise you that I won't be the one crying." Kakarot clicked his scouter it beeped for a few seconds before zeroing in on his power level of 18. Three times the average power level for this planet impressive considering that he has had almost no formal training Kakarot thought to himself. Yamcha ran at Kakarot swinging as hard and fast as he could. Yet not a single one of his punches made contact with Kakarot who dodged them all effortlessly.

After a few minutes of this Yamcha stopped panting heavily. "Why can't I hit you?" Yamcha asked. "Hmm maybe it's because you are weak and I am strong." Kakarot stated smugly. "Weak huh lets see you handle this. Wolf fang fist." Yamcha yelled. Yamcha rushed at Kakarot much faster than before his strikes became much more precise and strong. However this sudden increase did little to aid Yamcha's predicament. Hmm his power level jumped to 24 right then impressive Kakarot thought to himself. It is time to end this farce though and with a single punch faster than Yamcha could detect Kakarot knocked out Yamcha. Several hours later Yamcha woke up with his cat Puar and the rest group all around him. "What happened?" Asked Yamcha. "You lost the fight." said Kakarot.

"I guess that means I have to do what you tell me." Said Yamcha. "Yes it does now put these on." Kakarot pulled out a dynocap with weighted clothing in it and opened it. After putting on the weighted undershirt 25 pounds, two wrist bands 10 pounds, and a pair of fighting boots 20 pounds. After standing up and walking around with this new weight Yamcha looked at Kakarot. "You fought me while wearing all this?" Yamcha asked Kakarot. "Of course not. The set I wore while fighting you is 5 times as heavy." Kakarot explained to Yamchas surprise. "What! How strong are you?" Asked Yamcha. " I am about three times stronger than he is after spending the past nine years training with him." Said Kakarot. "Do you think I can become that strong?" asked Yamcha. " I hope so for all our sake." Kakarot mumbled under his breath while giving Bulma a knowing look. "Alright Yamcha get some rest tomorrow your training begins." After settling in the ever expanding group of adventures got some shut eye wondering what surprises tomorrow would hold.

Power levels and ages- only new ones will be added.

Oolong- 22/5

Puar- 20/3

Yamcha- 17/18/ 24wolf fang fist/ 4with weighted clothing

Kakarot- 12/650 with out weighted clothing/ 52 with weighted clothing


	5. The Dwarf and the Giant

"Rise and shine pretty boy it's time to start training." Yelled Kakarot as he yanked Yamcha out of bed and threw him into the air. Yamcha extremely groggy barely managed to land on his feet before hitting the ground. "What the hell man. What was that for?" asked Yamcha. "It's time to train and I don't do gentle wake ups." Kakarot explained. Yamcha looked at his clock"It's only 4:20 in the morning" he complained. "Yeah I know I let you sleep in. Now you have ten minutes to get dressed and eat before we leave. If you aren't ready on time I'll kick your ass and then we will leave." threatened Kakarot. Yamcha not wanting to get his butt kicked again hurried and got dressed and at with thirty seconds to spare.

As soon as his watch hit 4:30 Kakarot started jogging at a medium pace. Which to Yamcha was as fast as he could go. "What are we doing?" asked Yamcha. "We are doing physical endurance exercises to get your body ready for Ki manipulation. We will also work on your combat skills and reflexes." explained Kakarot. For several hours they ran, skipped, and climbed up hills. After that they tilled soil and yamcha dodged Ki blasts that Kakarot shot at him. They ended with a run to their campsite where Bulma and Oolong were making dinner. Yamcha ate with such a ravenous appetite that, if not for the lack of a tail and his tiny power level you could mistake him for a saiyan.

Kakarot and Yamcha continued this schedule for five days until they reached fire mountain home of the dreaded Ox king. Not known to anyone else in their group Kakarot and the Ox king were very good friends. The reason for this being that Kakarot, Roshi, and Gohan often stopped by on their training excursions. Roshi had to reprimand him for killing anyone who tried to steal his treasure and after that Ox king turned into a much nicer man. When they pulled up to the castle they noticed that it was on fire. "This again." Kakarot groaned. Ox came running up to their vehicle "Hey Kakarot long time no see. You came just in time the fires have started up again." said Ox "If you had learned the Kamehameha then you would be able to put it out yourself." said Kakarot. "I know, but not all of us can learn techniques just by seeing them once." The Ox king complained. " Alright but this is the last time I am doing this afterwards either you or your daughter will have to do it. Speaking of her where is she?" Asked Kakarot.

"I sent her to go find you and master Roshi to see if you could come put out the fire. I am afraid that she got lost though, will you go find her for me after you put out the fire?" Asked Ox king. "No. I don't want to have to deal with her, however my apprentice will go find her for you." Kakarot turned to Yamcha "Here is a picture you have two days to be back here with Chi-Chi otherwise I will be sparing with you before the workout for the next week." threatened Kakarot. Yamcha fearing for his health immediately took off as fast as he could go. After he left Kakarot turned to fire mountain and started charging up his Kamehameha after he charged it to a level that would put out the fire without destroying the castle. He launched his wave and dissipated the flames. "There It's over. Now find someone else to put out the fire next time." Said Kakarot. "Thank you. I will I promise." Thanked Ox.

"Now for the real reason I came here. We believe that you have one of these." Said Kakarot as he held up a dragon ball. "Yes I do have one of those. Stay here and I will get it." After a little while Ox king returned with a dragon ball. "Here you go." Said Ox king. As soon as that was taken care of Kakarot began to do some serious training. Soon two days passed and one minute before Yamcha would have been late. He arrived carrying Chi-Chi who looked completely enamored with the young bandit. After Yamcha managed to disengaged himself from the young girl the group left towards the location of the last dragon ball. Kakarot and Bulma set up meeting places so that Kakarot could train Yamcha without boring Bulma. They continued like this for several days until one night when they where just 50 miles from their destination Bulma and Oolong were attacked, with the attackers stealing the dragon balls. Yamcha and Kakarot arrived several hours later and Bulma explained the situation to them.

"Well all is not lost I still have my dragon ball and I'm willing to bet that whoever took the our dragon balls also has the last one." said Kakarot. The next morning Kakarot not goofing around removed all his training clothing, capsuled it, and took off towards the location of the dragon balls. All his companions looked on stunned as Kakarot took off flying at speeds that put jets to shame. Minutes later Kakarot crashed through a window in the castle and scooped up all the dragon balls on the table. Then before anyone knew what was happening he flew back out of the window. He landed back at their camp and brought all the dragon balls together.

They glowed for a few seconds and storm clouds appeared out of no where. Then a golden light shot up into the sky and took on the appearance of a dragon. "I am the eternal dragon. Speak your wish and I shall grant it." said Shenron. "I wish that the entire world would appear have their memories altered so that they would believe that I was their king, except for my friends, family, and companions." Wished Kakarot. "That wish is within my power. It shall be granted." The dragon's eyes glowed and it turned into a ball of light. Moving quickly Kakarot flew up and grabbed two of the dragon balls before they shot off into random directions. "Now if anyone wants a wish they will have to go through me." said Kakarot. Before going to his castle Kakarot took Yamcha to master Roshi's house so that Yamcha could continue his training. Then Kakarot returned to Bulma and Oolong and together they went to her house. Kakarot and Bulma discussed the proper course of action. They soon had a plan and a few days later Kakarot returned to his castle with Bulma.


	6. Announcement One Year to train

Kakarot walked up to the podium to make his announcement. "People of Earth I have an announcement for you. This may seem hard to believe but in 8 years Earth shall be invaded by an alien force of thousands each with the power to wipe out cities. I have been training for years to be able to combat this threat, however no matter how powerful I become the people of Earth must learn to defend themselves for this reason I am introducing some changes to our way of life. First their shall be only one occupation everyone will have to be a fighter. Second all the world's resources shall belong to capsule corp. Thirdly people will be assigned pay and living conditions based on their ranking in the army and while everyone will have everything they need higher ranking officials shall get more pay. Fourth there is a world's martial arts tournament in 6 months, it will be moved to a year. Anyone who places in the top 32 for this tournament will automatically join my special forces with the winner being second in command only answering to myself, my wife, and the Briefs. You have one year to train make the most of it."

Needless to say this announcement shocked the world, however after a few demonstrations of his power people quickly fell into line. Kakarot gave his space ship and a couple scouters to the Briefs who quickly studied them and started manufacturing them within a month they had also produced a gravity machine that went up to ten times gravity. They mass produced scouters. They also put 9 training centers at every city people lived at after the relocation each training center was around the size of a football stadium and had gravity anywhere from 2 to tens times gravity. Two months after his announcement they were opened and anyone who wanted to train in there could.

Every person also got a booklet on Ki, how to use it, and its uses. After his announcement Kakarot started training intensely and after the gravity machine was ready he moved straight to ten time at first he could barely stand, but after awhile he adapted and started training all the time in the machine. His power skyrocketed and kakrot made a note to himself that perhaps enhanced gravity was one of the reasons why saiyans were so strong. As he trained so did the earthlings some more than others while some trained every waking moment both body and mind. Time passed and after eleven months registration for the tournament was announced. Contestants had one week to sign up after the number was calculated everyone was sent to living quarters they trained for a couple weeks and the last week the tournament started.

Due to the number of contestants it was decided that the tournament would go on for a week. Kakarot sat back and watched the tournament round after round passed the tournament went from roughly one billion contestants on the first day to 128 on the final day. As he watched the final fights unfold a few fighters caught his eye. One was Yamcha the bandit had improved by and incredible amount another was another student of master Roshi Krillin was his name. Both had defeated their opponents effortlessly finally it was down to the last eight fighters Kakarot sat back to watch Krillin's match with some person called Daniel looking at their power levels Kakarot smiled as he sat back Krillin was about to destroy this kid seeing as how he had a power level of 220 and this kid only had a power level of 75. Honestly Kakarot didn't know how this kid had made it lots of fighters who hadn't made the top 32 had a higher power level. Oh well Kakarot was sure he could whip him into shape.

The match started and Kakarot heard something along the lines of want to see something cool from the kid. Suddenly the kids power level shot through the roof before leveling out at around 1,000. Kakarot looked down shocked he couldn't believe his eyes this kids power level was about one third of Kakarot's full power. Kakarot watched as the kid vanished from everyone's sight except for him and what looked like two other contestants. He kicked Krillin around until he launched him into the air. Finally thought Kakarot a reprieve for Krillin for while he had trained with Roshi and Yamcha. Kakarot and Krillin had become good friends and Kakarot was hoping that Krillian would lead his elite squadron. As Krillin hovered in the air and regained his breath he smirked. "You may be strong, but I doubt that you can fly which gives me the advantage." Krillin gloated. "Are you dumb I've had a year to master Ki, you think I can't fly yet." The kid vanished only to appear behind Krillin, Daniel danced around Krillin before giving him a chop to the neck knocking Krillin out.

Soon the semi-finals came Daniel would fight Yamcha and two kids both named josh would fight each other. The first match between Daniel and Yamcha lasted for about three seconds before Yamcha was knocked out with a single gut punch. That wasn't really surprising considering how easily he had taken down Krillin, what was surprising was how powerfull this earthling was. When the next match started Kakarot didn't expect much, however much to Kakarot's surprise when the two Joshes powered up their power levels were also high the smaller one at around 750 units belonged to the josh who was a little shorter and white. The other one was a little bit bigger with dark skin. His power level capped off at around 850 units. Kakarot could hardly believe his eyes he didn't think that it was possible for three earthlings to have a power level this high.

The match started and the two Joshes charged one another their fists clashing against one another repeatedly, however the stalemate didn't last long the one with the higher power level got one shot in after another. At first there were only a few bruises, but that soon changed when the Josh with the higher power level shot his fist into the ribs of the other josh breaking a couple. Apparently this didn't seem to have too much of an effect, because the other josh shot his fist out punching the other one in the face breaking his nose and part of his cheek bone. On and on they went through bruises, blood, and broken bones. Till finally after one fierce punch to the head the smaller Josh fell to the ground unconscious. "The winner of the second semi-finals match is Josh, tomorrow he will fight the other finalist Daniel." Yelled the announcer. That night Josh spent the night in one of the healing tanks getting healed for tomorrows match. The next day the final match began thousands of people took the day off to watch the match in person.

Daniel and Josh squared off against each other waiting for the round to begin. As soon as the bell rang they charged at one another exchanging a flurry of blows neither one hitting the other. They separated after a couple of minutes of back and forth fighting. "I say that's good for a warm-up let's begin the real fight." Said Daniel. " Sure just don't cry when I kick your ass." Said Josh. With that the two powered up to their maximum Josh's stopped at 875 and Daniel's stopped at 1,075. "Looks like you still aren't up to my level of power yet, but I'm sure you'll get their in the meantime let's fight to the best of our abilities." Said Daniel. The two rushed at each other exchanging blows faster than almost all of the audience could see. However unlike the previous semi-finals match Josh was completely outclassed in speed, strength, and technique. He was unable to land a single hit on his opponent, while each blow he was dealt did major damage to him after ten minutes Josh fell to the floor ribs snapped, jaw broken, and body bruised with almost no spare.

Still he got up refusing to accept defeat. "I knew that I couldn't defeat you in a straight fight, so I developed a technique that focuses all of my power into a concentrated spot. I then release it in a beam. I call it dark luster beam and with this I will surpass you." Said Josh. With that he took a low stance placing his hands next to his hips concentrating as spheres of black shiny energy formed in each oh his hands next he placed his left hand over his right hand fusing the two energies into a larger one. "It's impressive that you figured out such a complex move, however I too have learned that sort of technique. However I learned mine from watching Lord Kakarot put on an exhibition. Said Daniel who got into a low wide stance and placed his left hand over his right one next to his stomach.

Then both began chanting the names of their attacks. Black luster beam ha yelled josh as he fired his attack. Kamehameha yelled Daniel as he fired his the beam struggle didn't last long before Josh's beam was completely overwhelmed by Daniel's beam and he was launched out of the ring unconscious from the blast. " We have a winner." Announced the ref. The medics took Josh to the healing tanks to treat his wounds. After the crowds left Kakarot approached Daniel" come to my private meeting room later I have something to discuss with you." " Yes sir I'll be there soon.

Power levels/ages  
Daniel-1,075, Kamehameha 1,500/18  
Josh White-775/17  
Josh Black-875, black luster 1375/17  
Kakarot-3200/13  
Krillin-225/14  
Yamcha-210/19


	7. Government, Politics, and Other stuff

The next day Daniel came to Kakarot's private meeting chamber. "Sir I am here what would you like to ask of me." said Daniel. "I only have one question for you how did you become so strong in such a short amount of time." asked Kakarot. "The simple answer would be that I trained my ass off sir. However that statement doesn't do my training justice my friends and trained until near death every waking hour only sleeping when we went into the rejuvenation tanks. You saw my two training partners today the two joshes that had high power levels. We have known each other for a while now and we made a promise that we would always push one another to the limits for our training. We quickly learned energy manipulation and used that to push our bodies even farther during training we leaned on each other for support and our training showed the results. The results of our training became evident at the tournament." explained Daniel. "I'm impressed with your dedication to your training. I never dreamed you humans could reach levels like this." said Kakarot. "Thank you sir. You flatter me too much sir." said Daniel. "Since I plan to let each one of the new 32 rulers of Earth implement their own systems of government I would like to hear what you plan to do with your providence." asked Kakarot.

" I have thought about what system of government I am going to implement. I have decided that my economy and social rankings will be based off of fighting tournaments. After a couple months with my system in place I will leave for a extended training journey. Once my fighting style has reached perfection I will return to pass on these teachings to my learnings to other people and schools will be formed teaching these fighting styles to those within my district" explained Daniel. "Interesting. We have a similar system in saiyan society. That's all for now." said Kakarot. The following day announcements were made about the new government system. The Earth would be divided into 40 section with each one of the 32 top fighters being put in charge of a section and 8 sections being kept in reserve for those I deem worthy in following tournament. After people moved into their new sections they began training more intensely than ever before. While those of average intelligence fought those who had exceptional intelligence studied intensely, because while the planet needed warriors it also needed scientists who would launch humankind into the next realm of technology.

Kakarot walked down the halls in his palace to his private chambers where his wife Bulma was waiting. Although they were married they hadn't consummated their marriage for obvious reasons. Even to saiyans you were not considered an adult till you were 16 the reasoning that before then they were diminutive in stature. So until he hit his growth spurt and reached full maturity he would refrain from that sort of thing. He entered his room and saw Bulma at her private computer working on the schematics for a terraformer. Kakarot walked up behind her and hugged her. "What are you up to? asked Kakarot. "I've been thinking of expanding our domain some and with two planets near us that have atmospheres that could support human life with just a little tapering. I thought it would be prudent to start working on a terraformer. With a growing population I figure that Mars and Venus would be perfect test subjects." explained Bulma.

"That sounds fantastic. How long would it take before you are ready to build them?" asked Kakarot. "I figure I can have a few operational ones in about three years. Right after your world fighting tournament." said Bulma. "Wow that's great. I couldn't ask for better timing." said Kakarot happily. "I also have taken apart your ship and began analyzing it I have no doubt that I can make improvements to it in both size and speed capabilities. Mankind is on an upward climb and I have no doubt that soon we will change the face of the galaxy." said Bulma. "I hope so too many innocent lives are extinguished every day by tyrants. I want to put a stop to this way of life in the galaxy forever." said Kakarot. "To ere is to be mortal, however that's the beautiful thing we learn from our mistakes." said Bulma. "You are right I suppose. Now read me the domestic reports." said Kakarot.

"Well the technology advancements in power makes it so we no longer have to harness fossil fuels for energy. We have improved the healing tanks efficiency by 75% and successfully made genetic improvements to both our crops and our livestock. As far as territories go they are all stable with only a few minor incidents her and there. Although there does seem to be a problem we have reports coming in of some highly trained fighters raiding small towns for supplies." Explained Bulma "Send me some the details and in the morning I'll track down these outlaws. Now I am tired from my training goodnight" said Kakarot.


	8. Assassin and Emperor

The following morning Kakarot made his to his balcony. He looked at his data pad according to his reports the bandits were in district 35. Figures thieves always pick on the weak. Since districts were broken up according to battle strength the higher the number of the district the lower the average fighting power. He lived in district one where the most powerful fighters as well as the brightest scientists lived. Curiously the top three fighters took the weakest three districts with the champion taking the weakest district number 41. Kakarot believed they did it to prove that even the weaken become strong if given the right training. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he shoot off towards district 35.

Once he landed in one of the villages he was greeted by 29 of his 32 elites. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get ahold of Daniel or either one of the Joshes since they had departed on their training journey and he knew that they wouldn't be back for three years. He put all of them into groups of two fighters each. After a couple minutes the fifteen groups blasted off in search of the bandits. The groups went from town to town searching for the bandits. As Krillin and Yamcha landed in front of one of the towns they were approached by four strangers. Their scouters ran numbers for a little bit. "The doll looking one has a power level of 115. The old man with a crane hat has a power level of 125. The short guy with a ponytail has a power level of 145. That tall guy with three eyes has a power level of 175." said Krillin. "Who are you?" asked Yamcha. "I am Tao."said the man with the ponytail. "I am the crane hermit Shen." said the short old man. "My name is Chaozu" said the doll looking midget. "I am Tenshinhan." said the tall three eyed guy. "We are your death." They all yelled together.

Shen and Chaozu charged at Krillin, while Tenshinhan and Tao charged Yamcha. While Krillin and Yamcha were stronger than any of their attackers. The teamwork and skill that they had made it difficult for Krillin and Yamcha. Kakarot's scouter picked up the fight and he turned and flew towards the fight. When Kakarot landed he saw a horrible scene. Krillin was being savagely beaten by Shen while Chaozu did something that kept him from moving. Tao was knocked out, however Yamcha was down with a broken leg. Kakarot was about to jump in and help when he heard their conversation. "Tenshinhan kill him already." Yelled Shen. "No he fought well and now he can no longer fight back their is no reason to kill him." said Tenshinhan. Hearing this Shen became extremely angry and hit Krillin in the back of the neck knocking him out. He then turned to Chaozu and grabbed him. "Tenshinhan you will be a killer. You have no choice but to become a killer." Yelled Shen. "I don't think so." said Kakarot.

Shen turned around stunned. "Who are you? What do you want?" asked Shen. "I am your king Kakarot and I am her to put a stop to your operation." said Kakarot. Quickly before anyone had time to think Kakarot ran behind Shen and delivered a chop to the back of his neck knocking him out. While Shen was falling Kakarot grabbed Chaozu and set him down. "I have seen your character Tenshinhan as well as your fighting power how would you like to join my side?" asked Kakarot. " As if. You are responsible for making my friend and Emperor Chaozu lose his home." said Tenshinhan. "You make a valid point. Then how about this offer? If you can defeat me in battle you can have all of the lands that belonged to Chaozu. If you can't then all four of you will join my elite squadron and will have a chance to gain one of the 8 remaining territories for yourself." asked Kakarot.

"Fine I hope you are prepared to be defeated." Yelled Tenshinhan as he rushed forward. Tenshinhan launched a flurry of punches and kicks all of which were easily deflected by Kakarot. "Your fighting technique is impressive, however your punches and kicks are much too weak and slow to be a threat to me." said Kakarot as he delivered a punch to the back of Tenshinhan's head. Tenshinhan stumbled forward barely maintaining conscious. Tenshinhan knew that Kakarot would be strong after fighting his subordinates but he never dreamed that he would do so much with just one casual punch. Deciding to push himself to the limits instead of giving up he prepared his most powerful attack "tri-beam ha" Tenshinhan yelled. Kakarots scouter beeped 250 "hmm that's an impressive attack however I'm at a level far beyond yours." said Kakarot as he batted it away. Tenshinhan smiled "That was my most powerful attack now I have no energy." he said as he fell unconscious.

Later he awoke in a tank surrounded by green liquid. After he opened his eyes the fluid drained. "Where am I?" asked Tenshinhan after he left the chamber. "You are at the palace in the healing chambers. Lord Kakarot brought you here after your fight." said the doctor. "How long was I out for?" asked Tenshinhan. "About thirty minutes" said the doctor. Tenshinhan looked stunned the way he was beat down he expected to be out for at lest half a day. "How did I recover so quickly?" asked Tenshinhan. "Obviously you have never used a healing tank before. If you had you would know that it only takes an hour to heal injuries that would normally be fatal not to mention the fact that it cures any diseases someone might have. said the man. Tenshinhan looked amazed and thought to himself if medical technology had come this far under the new king's rule what other advancements had they made. Just then Kakarot walked in. "Good to see your awake. Get up I'm taking you and Chaozu for a tour of the palace." said Kakarot. Tenshinhan got up and followed Kakarot out of the room. Outside the door was Chaozu. "Tenshinhan I am so glad your okay. I thought you might have pushed yourself too far." said Chaozu as he cried. "I am fine Chaozu. Don't worry about me Kakarot has given us an opportunity to regain your kingdom." Explained Tenshinhan.

"In a few years there will be a fighting tournament and the top 8 get to have one of the 8 remaining sections for their own for their own" explained Kakarot. With the explanations done Kakarot took them on a tour of the city he showed them the training grounds and the different living areas. Finally they arrived at two large buildings one with the turtle hermit symbol above it and another with the symbol of the crane was almost built. "What is this?" asked Tenshinhan.

"You see my goal is to make every one as strong as possible so I have decided to make two schools that people in every section will attend. One is the turtle hermit school where they will be taught physical conditioning and the crane school where they will be taught how to efficiently use their Ki. I suppose you will want to know how I got your teachers onto my side. That answer is simple. Money and rank. People like them can always be bought. In three years time they will have produced enough capable students that there will be 10 of each school in every of the 41 districts." explained Kakarot. "Thats a decent idea" said Tenshinhan. "Now for the last order of business. You and your friend will be able to train for the next three years for the tournament. I have a feeling that we can be very good friends." said Kakarot. With that they parted ways Kakarot to his private training room and Tenshinhan and Chaozu to their new house. Tenshinhan went to bed that night sleeping soundly because he knew that if he wanted to catch up to Kakarot he would be going through some of the most intense training of his lifetime.

Power levels/ages

Tenshinhan-175 250 tribeam/16 Chaozu-115/14 Shen-125/408 Tao-145/400

Side note: Since there will be a large part played by humans in this story unlike DBZ if you want your name to be added into the story leave some comments in the review section and you may be added.


	9. Some Intense Training

The next morning tenshinhan woke up early to begin training. As he was running to the training grounds he saw the completed crane school building next to the turtle school building. What surprised him was the amount of people in front of the school, if he had to guess he would say there were around 800 people in front of the schools. Standing on a podium was Kakarot and on one side of him were Gohan and Roshi and on there other were Shen and Tao. Kakarot began to speak "I want to thank you for coming today. You are all already some of the best fighters in the world, however most of you lack proper training like most the population. It is my goal to rectify this. Standing beside me are the legendary martial artists Roshi of the turtle style, and Shen of the crane style. They will each train half of you over the course of the next year. During that time you will be evaluated on your performance and growth and ranked accordingly. At the end of the year each of you will be paired with someone of rank from the other school. You will then be given your own school to teach in. The top nine of you will get schools in district one and after that the next ten will go to the next district." All of the fighters were listening intently to Kakarot's speech.

After Kakarot finished his speech the 818 fighters were divided into two groups of 409 each. Afterwards they walked into their respective schools behind their teachers. Tenshinhan was about to leave when Kakarot flew up to him, "Hi I see you are settling in well. I know you are beginning your training today. I want you and your friend to go train with master Roshi." As Kakarot was talking with Tenshinhan Chaozu showed up. "Good you showed up. Roshi is about to start his speech and I want you to join his training for today." explained Kakarot. Afterwards Tenshinhan and Chaozu went into Roshi's gym.

As soon as they entered Roshi began his speech, "The turtle style is based off of pushing yourself to your limits physically and mentally and then breaking those limits. Every day you will have your muscles and Ki pushed to their limits." All the students listened to Roshi's speech intently. "Now each one of you has been made weighted clothing specifically for you according to your power level you will put these on and afterwards we will begin training." As Roshi finished his speech the fighters moved to find the boxes with their names on it. The first fighter that found his box and pulled out his training gear suddenly yelled "What the hell this stuff weighs a ton. How are we supposed to move in this let alone train." He complained. Roshi smiled as he made his way over to the fighter. "Now you understand the turtle hermit way." Explained Roshi. In a couple minutes everyone had their gear and was putting it on. Their training gear consisted of a black weighted undershirt, dark blue weighted boots, a dark blue fighting Gi, and a pair of black weighted wrist bands.

Tenshinhan found his box of training geared began putting on his gear. His eyes widened as he struggled to lift his undershirt out of the box. After a few minutes he had all his gear on and began to walk around to try and grow accustomed to the extra weight. "Now that you all have on your training gear follow me." said Roshi as he walked outside through the back door. His students followed him outside and were surprised when they didn't see anything. "What is the meaning of this." One of the students asked. Roshi just smiled and said, "The training grounds built for us are about twenty miles away to get there we are going to run their it will be a nice little warmup before our training." explained Roshi to the fighters. Hardly believing what they just heard they didn't have time to respond as Roshi and Gohan took off down the road running extremely fast.

The fighters were forced to push themselves as hard as they could in order to just barely keep up After a mile or so Gohan dropped to the back of the group in order to make sure that no one stopped. If anyone started lagging behind he would shoot a small Ki blast near them to spur them on. After 75 minutes they all arrived at the training grounds. The building that they would be training in was simply put massive. It had a circumference of 25 miles and was around half a mile tall. Roshi opened up the doors and everyone entered the building. They were quickly separated into two groups one would go with Roshi to work on physical conditioning while the other group would go with Gohan to train their Ki. Tenshinhan and Chaozu went with Roshi for physical conditioning. The time was 6:20 when they started. To Roshi made them take four laps around the training area in under four hours. Not only were they traveling much faster than they had we they were running to the training grounds but Roshi made them do things such as skip for a few miles and dodge Ki blasts that he would throw their way.

After they finished with that they were forced to push rocks around and dig with their bare hands for the next hour. The last task was to climb the stairs that spiraled around the inside of the train center in under a hour. Afterwards the two groups met up for lunch and a short rest. Tenshinhan and Chaozu could hardly move. The lunch break lasted from 12:20 to 1:00. After the two groups went with the other instructor. Tenshinhan followed Gohan to the center of the training grounds their the entire group meditated for the next hour feeling their Ki and letting it flow through their bodies. After they were had to practice shooting Ki blasts and controlling them for the next three hours. The last thing that they did was flight practice Gohan showed them how to use their Ki to fly for the half an hour. Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and a few others already knew how to fly so they meditated for that half an hour.

For the next hour and a half after that they were forced to fly through an obstacle corse that would send rocks and other things flying at them. Finally bruised, battered, and sore the two groups met up again for the final round of training. They had to all fight each other in a battle royal until there was only one person who remained conscious. One by one Tenshinhan downed opponents until finally he was the last man left standing. Roshi, Gohan, and Tenshinhan put everyone into healing tanks and waited for them to heal.

After everyone was out they ate dinner and went back to Roshi's gym where they showered went to their rooms in the gym and passed out from exhaustion. The next morning the alarms went off at 4:45 in the morning. Groaning all the fighter rolled out of bed and got their training gear on. At 5 they ran to the training grounds and repeated the process of training that they had gone through before. Day after day they continued this harsh training and everyday they had the amount of training they had to endure increase along with the amount of weight they had to carry. The days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months, before Tenshinhan knew it a year had passed and it was time for the students to graduate and move on to their own schools with the partner that they would get from the Crane school.

The past year had been extremely grueling for the crane students as well. Instead of focusing on breaking through their limits they were taught to control their Ki with extreme precision and learned how to fight with perfect fighting techniques. They would wear weighted training clothing and spar for hours and hours everyday if they collapsed from exhaustion they would be put in a healing tank and then would fight some more. Kakarot's training was on a totally different level everyday he would train in ten times gravity and push himself until he would collapse get in a healing tank and repeat the process.

Daniel and the two Joshes roamed around training soon they found Korin's tower and trained with the great marshal art master Korin who turned out to be an anthropomorphic cat. Soon they mastered his training and moved on to Kami's lookout. There they learned from the guardian of the Earth Kami. While greatly outmatching him in raw power. His assistant Mr. Popo and he taught them how to control their movements and not waste energy. Everyday they sparred fiercely with one another and pushed themselves to new levels of power. Two more years passed in this way. The total number of schools reached 1,000 for each district. Finally the day of the tournament that would decide who would get the last 8 sections of earth arrived. Kakarot made his way to his throne so he could watch the fights. He wondered what kind of fighting he would get to see.

Power levels/ages

Tenshinhan- after one year 285/17 after three years ?/19

Chaozu- after one year 195/15 after three years ?/17

Roshi's students- before training 60-70/varies after the one year training 150-170/varies

Shen's students- before training 60-70/varies after the one year training 130-150/varies

Kakarot- after one year 7,000/14 after three years 21,000/16

Daniel- after one year 2,500/19 after three years 9,000/21

Josh White- after one year 2,000/18 after three years 8,000/20

Josh Black- after one year 2,250/18 after three years 8,500/20

Kami- 340/500

Mr. Popo- 310/ 1,000


	10. Incredible Battle and a Decisive Victory

The tournament began and the hundreds of thousands of contestants were put into brackets. Kakarot sat on his throne and watched the fights. The competitors were much stronger than they were three years ago and their fighting techniques had improved as well. Almost every fight was a close battle, however in the mix of fighters were some exceptional fighters who stood out from the rest of the group. One was Tenshinhan another was Chaozu and finally there was a young woman who looked somewhat familiar, however he couldn't quite remember where he had seen her before. Finally there was a young woman named launch Kakarot remembered her from the time he spent at Roshi's house. She was a very strange woman she had two personalities completely different from one another. One was a meek kind woman with blue hair while the other one was mean and had blonde hair they would switch every time she sneezed. However something was different while Launch was in her blonde haired mode her personality seemed a mix between the two personalities.

She was fierce and efficient in her fighting yet stopped when her oppenets could no longer fight back. She was extremely similar to a saiyan woman in her attitude. Now she had the power to back up that attitude. Kakarot figured he would talk to her after the tournament. For now though he was enjoying the fighting that was happening. Even though the fighters were nowhere near the level of saiyans or most other alien races. The growth the humans had experienced was tremendous they went from having some of the weakest power levels in the galaxy to being a moderately powerful species. Kakarot watched as round after round passed. With each passing round the fights grew more intense and the damage each fighter obtained grew as well. After the first day 512 competitors were left they all entered the healing tanks then went to sleep. The next morning the stadium was filled with spectators who wanted to see the final matches. One by one the matches were fought and one by one the competitors dropped out.

Finally the final eight fighters were matched up against one another Tenshinhan, Chaozu, launch, and the one girl who looked familiar all made it. That was to be expected since their battle power was substantially higher than any of their opponents. He checked his scouter and looked at their power levels Tenshinhan was at 975 Chaozu was at 585 launch was at 400 and the mysterious black haired girl was at 350. The four other fighters ranged from 250 to 275. They were given a half hour to heal then they started their fights.

Tenshinhan started his fight against his first opponent he was a big man standing at about 6' 4 he was the one with a power level of 275. The referee started the match and the man started talking "I'll take you down in just 30 seconds" He proclaimed. Tenshinhan just smiled and started running around the fighting ring faster than the man could see. Suddenly Tenshinhan appeared in front of the man and fired three punches into his gut the man collapsed. The referee counted to ten and the man didn't get up. They carted him off and put him in a healing chamber. Next Chaozu had his match he was going to fight someone with a power level of 165. The match started and Chaozu took to the air while he was in the air he started firing dodon rays at his opponent. They flew so fast that his opponent was unable to dodge after a couple minutes his opponent fell to the ground unconscious. The fight would have been over in a couple seconds however Chaozu didn't want to hurt his opponent so he held himself back. Next was Launch, her opponent stood no chance. She just played with her opponent she evaded all his attacks and took his best Ki attacks head on. Finally after he tired himself out she walked up to him and flicked him in his forehead knocking him out.

Finally the last match in the quarter finals was about to begin. The mysterious young woman got in her fighting stance and Kakarot instantly recognized it. It was the turtle hermit style and not only that but it had absolutely no flaws. Suddenly Kakarot realized who it was. It was Chi-Chi the Ox-kings daughter she had certainly grown from the little brat that he used to know. Obviously she had taken her training seriously and became a very capable fighter. The referee started the match and Chi-Chi sprinted forward as fast as she could, before her opponent could even register what had happened she appeared in front of her opponent and delivered three quick punches to his gut. The man fell to his knees and coughed up blood Chi-Chi delivered a chop to the back of his neck knocking him out. After that decisive match it was time for the semi-finals. Tenshinhan would fight Chaozu and Chi-Chi would fight Launch. Tenshinhan didn't want to hurt his friend so when the match started he decided to go with the least painful route and phased behind Chaozu hitting him on the back of the neck with just enough power to knock him out.

After the ten count they put him on a stretcher and put him in a healing tank. The referee called the next two contestants, Chi-Chi and Launch, to the arena. When the referee started the match the two rushed at one another and began trading blows with one another. Launch had the advantage in speed and power, however Kakarot knew better than to count Chi-Chi out yet. That stubborn girl wouldn't stop until every last bone in her body was broken. He thought to himself that perhaps that there was something about this planet that produced women who were very saiyan like in personality. Maybe their DNA was't that different than a saiyans. As they were clashing it became evident that Chi-Chi had better control of her energy and her stance was better with far fewer gaps in her defense. These factors helped level the playing field. Suddenly one of Launch's punches got through Chi-Chi's defense hitting her in the solar plexus not letting up for a second she began raining blows down upon Chi-Chi. After a couple minutes they separated Chi-Chi had bruises all over her body and was panting heavily.

"You should just give up already it's obvious that you can't keep up with my speed or strength." said Launch. "You should never count a warrior out until they can't move" said Chi-Chi as she stood up with a look of determination in her eyes. With that they rushed at each other again Chi-Chi struck Launch in the gut then in the face followed by a kick, Launch responded by hitting Chi-Chi in her ribs and kicking her in her stomach. This exchanged continued for around thirty minutes before they separated Chi-Chi was even more battered than before bleeding from her brow and bruised on almost every part of her body. Launch while not as battered had her fair share of bruises and cuts. It was obvious that neither one could go much further and that any minute they would collapse from exhaustion.

They both got into a the stance for the kamehameha and both began chanting kaa-mee-haa-mee-haa then let their blasts loose. They met in the middle of the ring and Launch's blast began pushing Chi-Chi's back gritting her teeth in effort Chi-Chi pushed her body even farther in order to match Launches blast. Suddenly the two blasts exploded catching both the fighters in the recoil. When the dust cleared both of the woman were down the referee began counting ten, and after the count neither one got up. "Well whichever one of these fighters who can get up first and proclaim that they are the winner will win the match." yelled the referee. The two women started moving Chi-Chi was a little ahead of Launch she made it all the up to her feet "I am the win...'' was all Chi-Chi said before she fell to the ground unconscious.

Right after Launch made it to her feet "I am the winner." she said. After she finished she walked up to Chi-Chi and helped her up. "That was a wonderful match let's have another one someday." Launch said to Chi-Chi. "Okay." said Chi-Chi with a smile on her face. They were both carted off to the healing tanks and after she was done she would fight Tenshinhan in the finals. A couple hours later Launch emerged from the healing chambers and headed towards the arena where the final match would take place. She had no doubt about the outcome of the match having already seen Tenshinhan's power level herself, however something inside her made it so she didn't want to give up even though she had no chance of winning. Maybe it had something to do with her training.

flashback 4 years ago: Launch watched as king Kakarot made his announcement that would change the world. Currently in her blue haired form she was at master Roshi's house after being rescued by Krillin and Yamcha. You see she was born with a strange disorder she had two separate personalities and whenever she sneezed she would switch between them. One had blue hair and was extremely meek and naive, while the other had blonde hair and was aggressive always willing to fight with little to no reason. Both forms knew of the others existence and didn't want to sneeze and become the other one. During the last time she was in her blonde haired form she had robbed a bank and was on the run from the police when the sneezed and became her blue haired form trapped by the police. Suddenly two mysterious boys appeared and rescued her from the police thinking that they were imposters.

After they took her to Roshi's house where she told them the whole story at first they didn't believe her but after she sneezed and tried shooting them all they believed her. She learned that the old man was a great martial artist and that the two boys who rescued her were students of master Roshi. Originally she didn't plan on training having no desire to fight, however with the announcement by king Kakarot she saw the perfect opportunity to not have to worry about her other form. After all if she owned the section of Earth she lived on then she wouldn't have a reason to steal anymore. She then trained under master Roshi she also studied the guide provided to all citizens of Earth on the uses of Ki.

After much training she finally learned how to use it and she worked on developing her Ki on top of all the physical training master Roshi gave her. Then ten months after king Kakarot's announcement while meditating she came across her other self. "Hello I see you have been training our body hard I'm impressed I never thought that you would have the fortitude to stick with the training." wanted the yellow haired Launch. "Well I was tired of having to fear what you would do while you were in control of our body and decided to do something about it." said the blue haired Launch.

"Well you have done a fantastic jobbed I think it's about time I destroyed you and took control of our body." said the yellow haired Launch as she approached the blue haired one. "Fine if that's how it has to be I'll fight you." said the blue haired Launch. With that they launched at one another and began trading blows. The yellow haired Launch being more ruthless and having no hesitation when dealing damage to her opponent soon gained the upper hand. Blonde Launch landed a right hook on the other Launch's face followed by a roundhouse kick that broke a few of her ribs suddenly she shoved her fist into the gut of the blue haired Launch and shot a ball of energy into her internal organs. The blue haired Launch fell to her knees and began coughing up blood. The yellow haired Launch laughed for a couple seconds until she suddenly felt an immense pain in her head. "What is happening? Why am I in such pain?" asked the blonde Launch.

"You fool you just killed half of your mind even if you survive which you probably won't you will early be a shell of yourself." said the blue haired Launch as she laid on the ground in the mind scape. "In that case I'll just absorb you into me and prevent that from happening." said the blonde Launch as she walked up to the body of the blue haired Launch. She placed her hands upon the other Launch she used he Ki to enter the body of her counterpart and absorb the essence of her counterpart. A brilliant white light enveloped her and everything mixed in her body. When the light died down a new person was there a mixture of both personalities with the looks of the blonde haired one.

She no longer felt the need to steal all she wanted to do was become stronger fight and use her power to protect her friends. From that point on she trained even harder than before. When the tournament came around she entered, however she lost early on to someone named Daniel. After her loss she left the tournament returned to the island and trained even harder for the next three years. Now she was a finalist in the tournament and even though she had no chance of winning she felt herself getting excited at the prospect of fighting a powerful fighter.

present time: Launch made her way to the fighting ring. Tenshinhan and Launch both got into fighting stances and got ready to fight. The referee started the match and Launch ran at Tenshinhan as fast as she could and started throwing punches and launching kicks, however no matter how fast she punched she was unable to hit the warrior who seemed to be two steps ahead of her all the time. After a couple minutes of this she took a couple steps back. "If this had been a couple years earlier you would have trounced me, however as of now you stand no chance of winning." said Tenshinhan with a look of pity on his face. "I know that, but I still want to fight you. For some reason something in me is screaming for a good fight." said Launch with a look of determination on her face. "Well then I won't hold anything back." said Tenshinhan as he started moving around the ring faster than the eye could see. (even though he said he was fighting with all his power he was holding a fair bit of power back. After all he didn't want to kill her.).

He appeared in front of her and she barely got her block up in time before he hit her even though she blocked his attack it nearly broke her arm. The next punch punch she couldn't block and it hit her square in the jaw. Tenshinhan rained punch after punch upon her until finally she fell to the ground Ki exhausted bloody bruised and battered with quite a few broken bones. After a count of ten Tenshinhan was announced to be the winner and Launch was carted off to the healing chambers again. There was a celebration to celebrate, however part way into it the palace alarms went off signaling that someone was trying to break into the royal treasury. Running to see what happened Kakarot arrived to find his wife Bulma on the ground dead from a broken neck next to her was a piece of paper with a symbol that translated to demon.

The dragon ball was also missing. Kakarot rose from the ground whoever did this was going to spend the rest of their undoubtably short life in excruciating pain before he killed them. He picked up Bulma's body to a preservation chamber in order to keep her body from decaying until he could bring her back with the dragon balls. He went to her science room and looked around until he found the dragon radar. He turned it on and saw that all seven dragon balls were several hundred miles away. Blasting off as fast as he could he traversed the distance in a couple of minutes, however a minute before he made it to the dragon balls the sky darkened signaling that Shenron had been summoned. Landing on the ground he saw an extremely tall green humanoid figure with antenna and pointy ears speaking to Shenron. He was surrounded by 4 freakishly deformed minions.

"I wish I had my youth and all my power returned to me." Spoke the mysterious figure. as soon as Shenron granted him his wish the being launched a beam at the dragon destroying it. Kakarot stared at the scene he had just witnessed unable to comprehend what had happened. The only way of bringing his wife back had just been destroyed. Consumed with an utter hatred unlike any he had known before. He was going to destroy this creature. He would make it feel the same agony that he was feeling right now paid back a hundredfold. Kakarot walked up to them. "Which one of you killed my wife?" said Kakarot with a look of hatred in his eyes. "That would be me Tambourine. Servant to the demon lord Piccolo." said one of the four minions. Before he could say anything else Kakarot appeared in front of the monster and shot a Ki blast disintegrating it. He then shot three more killing the other minions. "I see you killed my children quite easily, however I the great Lord Piccolo will kill you for your insolence.

power levels/ages

Launch- 400/20

Chi-Chi-350/15

Piccolo's minions- 180-210/ around one year

Piccolo-old 225 young 295/ 450

Tenshinhan-975/19

Chaozu-585/17

Kakarot- 21000/16


	11. The Great Demon Lord Piccolo

Kakarot stared daggers at the being that was responsible for killing his wife. Not only that but it had also destroyed Shenron the only being capable of bringing her back. Painful wouldn't even begin to describe the agony that this being would suffer. Kakarot slowly approached the Demon lord. Piccolo took a step back as if he could sense the enormous power that Kakarot was endowed with. "You sure talk big but you are nothing but a coward. Great demon lord don't make me laugh more like mayor of freak city." taunted Kakarot.

Hearing his opponent's taunts Piccolo lost all sense of reason and launched himself at Kakarot trying to end this fight as soon as possible. Kakarot just raised a barrier and watched as all the blows that were aimed at him were harmlessly deflected. Deciding that he had enough of this farce of a fight Kakarot dogged one of the blows and then swung with just enough strength to break the Demon's bone. Then before he knew what was happening Kakarot broke both of his legs and his remaining arm. "You know I didn't want it to come to this. I believe in second chances, however you killed my wife and then you took it one step further and destroyed the only thing capable of bringing her back. You have brought down a rage upon yourself that knows no ends I am going to take my time killing you." seethed Kakarot as Piccolo lay there.

Little did Kakarot know that Piccolo had the ability to heal from almost any wound with some time and energy. As soon as he healed he jumped up and shot his and at Kakarot's neck trying to kill him, however his attack did absolutely nothing. Kakarot grabbed his arm. "So you can heal yourself from injury with some time and energy. Well I wonder if you can heal from this." said Kakarot as he ripped Piccolo's arm off. Piccolo stumbled back screaming in agony, however he concentrated a little bit and his arm grew back. Breathing hard from the energy he had to exert to regrow his arm Piccolo experienced something he had not ever felt before. Fear! Fear that he would be defeated in combat.

Knowing that he would not win this battle he decided that he would make one more offspring. This one would have all his power and would have the sole purpose of growing stronger to kill this being. Shooting beams out of his eyes at the ground causing a dust cloud he concentrated his energy and produced an egg which he shot out away from himself. "Grow strong my son." said Piccolo as he turned to face his opponent once again. What he did not see was how a mysterious being had grabbed the egg he shot out of his mouth. When the dust cleared Kakarot was standing there arms crossed looking unimpressed. Moving faster than Piccolo could perceive Kakarot ran up to him and plowed his fist into his gut. Spiting out blood Piccolo fell to one one knee exhausted from regrowing an arm as well as producing such a powerful offspring. "You know for someone who talked so big you sure are weak." said Kakarot. Pushing him onto his back Kakarot stared at this pitiful foe. "I hate you with a passion that you can't even begin to fathom however this torture sickens me I am a warrior as are you. It is only fitting that I finish this now." said Kakarot as he charged a small Ki blast.

He shot it at Piccolo as soon as it hit it destroyed him completely. Falling to his knees from the incredible emotional pain he felt Kakarot didn't hear the footsteps of someone approaching him. "Don't worry all is not lost." Your wife can still be brought back." Said a mysterious man. Kakarot turned around and saw three people. He was puzzled at first then he recognized who was speaking it was Dan and the two Joshes. "What do you mean? The dragon was destroyed." Asked Kakarot. "That's true, however the creator of the Dragon balls is still alive and he can resurrect the Dragon, but before I take you to see him I need to tell you some things. First of all the being you just killed was the other half of the creator of the Dragon balls. If one is killed the other one dies as well.

Fortunately before he was killed Piccolo shot out one last egg containing an offspring that was his reincarnation, however this being will be his own person. I grabbed the egg I will take responsibility for raising him. I'm telling you about this so when you meet Kami you won't attack him recklessly. You will also need to train with him. While he is not nearly as strong as you he will teach you techniques that will be helpful as well as how to not have any wasteful movements." explained Dan to Kakarot. "I understand while I'm gone explain what happened to my wife Bulma and help run things." said Kakarot. "We will do that for you." said Dan as he and the Joshes took off towards Kami's lookout, Kakarot took off after them.

After a few minutes they landed on the lookout. Standing there were two beings one was Kami and the other was a black genie known as Popo. "Hello Kakarot we've been expecting you. Popo go fetch the dragon model please." said Kami. "Yes sir wait here a couple minutes." responded Popo. After a couple minutes Popo came back with the dragon model. It was in pieces Popo took them and glued them back together. After he was done Kami walk up to the model and began chanting the model was surrounded with a golden light. The light surrounding the model shot off in seven beams each one went to a dragon ball. "Normally it takes a year for the dragon balls to become active again, however since this is a special occasion I activated them right away." said Kami.

After that Dan and the two Joshes took of towards the dragon balls. "Now Kakarot without further delay let's start your training. As soon as you complete your training you can leave and return home." said Kami. With that Kakarot began his training. Soon after Dan and the Joshes landed next to the dragon balls. They gathered them together "Arise Shenron." said Dan. The dragon balls began glowing the light grew brighter and brighter then it shot into the sky taking the form of a dragon "State your wish so that I may grant it." stated Shenron in an imposing voice. "Shenron we wish that everyone killed by Piccolo and his minions would be brought back to life." said Dan. "That wish is within my power. I will grant it." Shenron's eyes glowed briefly. "Your wish has been granted." said Shenron as his form condensed into a glowing mass. As the seven dragon balls shot away dan and the two Joshes flew up and grabbed the dragon balls before the could be scattered across the Earth. "Good now when a year passes we can make our wish." said Dan.

After that they flew to Dan's palace and entered the room where they were keeping Piccolo's egg. As they entered the room they could see that the egg still hadn't hatched. "I'll take care of this guy when he hatches and train him." said Dan. "Now that thats's taken care of. Now for the next order of business. I figure since we have been gone for three years we will have to go see what has happened to our kingdoms. After we correct everything let's meet up for training." Said Dan. "Sounds good." said the two Joshes.

After that the two Joshes left and Dan headed to his throne room. As Kakarot entered his throne room the first thing he noticed was some scrawny weakling sitting on his throne dealing with his subjects. "What is going on here?" asked Dan. "I will be the one asking questions. You are speaking to the ruler of this area. Who are you?" said the weakling. "I am your ruler and the way I left things when I left someone like you never should have been in charge when I came back from training." yelled Dan. "Wh... wh... what you were never supposed to come back. No matter Guards kill him." Yelled the man. 50 guards surrounded Dan. "These are the fifty best fighters outside the trainers for the martial arts schools. I don't care how strong you are you can't beat this many fighters." said the man as he laughed manically. "No matter how many pieces of trash you throw at me they are still trash." said Dan.

Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared in front of the man and the fifty guards fell to the floor unconscious. "Please spare me sire I am sorry for trying to kill you." said the man. Dan just smiled and said "People like you have no place in my kingdom bye." said Dan. Before the man could respond Dan used a small blast of Ki to completely erase him from this world. The next thing he did was summon someone from all the radio and television stations so he could send a message to everyone in his section. A few hours later he started the broadcast. "This is your ruler Dan. As you know I left three years ago with two of my friends for a training journey. I set rules in place so that when I got back it would be a smooth transition, however in my absence somehow a weakling ended up in power. I have rectified this situation and it is now time to return to the way things were before I left.

Within the next few days I will send out information about how everything will be run. Have a good day and know that the days of this being the weakest territory will soon end." spoke Dan. The message was looped continuously for the next 24 hours. A few days after that people got information on how the government would be run. Children and their parents would no longer live together. The territory would be split up into two different parts one for the kids and one for the adults. At the age of one and a half kids would be taken away from their parents and raised in one of the schools.

They would be tested to see if they had an aptitude for science and if they did they would be sent to a school made especially for them. Those kids who were found to not have such an aptitude would go to a warriors school. From the age of 3 to 10 kids would train and compete against their classmates with the strongest being the captain of their class from the ages of 11 to 18 they would also compete against other schools in mock battles. Once they graduated they would go into the army your position and pay would be determined by your strength. The ruler would be the strongest warrior, however scientists wouldn't have to answer to anyone except the ruler.

Dan also made detailed books about the techniques of Kami and sent copies to every school and person. It took a little while to make these changes happen, however there wasn't much people could do against these changes. As soon as he finished making these changes and everything settled down. Dan went back to his training regimen and would meet up with the Joshes to spar a few days a week. He would make trips to the schools to check on the progress of the children the youngest and oldest children didn't have as much trouble adapting to their new life as the middle aged kids. Most of the kids were too tired from the training to miss their parents. As an act of kindness Dan made it so siblings got to stay with one another.

While he had been away there had been almost no one who trained at the martial arts schools. When the new ruler had taken over the schools had pretty much closed and as a result the general population was extremely weak. In fact they had made the least amount of progress out of any area. Now though while most of the adults weren't making much progress the children were making lots of progress. The younger kids took to Ki control and fighting quickly and with a few speeches all the kids were motivated. About a week after he came back the egg hatched inside was an exact copy of Piccolo only much smaller.

The young Piccolo tried to attack him multiple times, however day after day of training with Dan and the kindness he was shown helped him to stop his violent tendencies. It only took him a few days to learn how to talk and he grasped the concept of martial arts easily as well as having a natural talent for controlling Ki. The little guy really grew on Dan and he viewed him as if he was his son. The days passed and soon they became weeks before months and finally a year had passed. It was time to make the wish that they had wanted to make since they discovered everything about Kakarot.

Flashback 2 years ago: Dan and the Joshes had been training with Kami for a year and had mastered all of his techniques. Figuring that they had nothing left to learn from the guardian they were planning on leaving in order to start running their kingdoms again, however right before they were going to leave Kami came out to talk to them. "Hello I see you are ready to leaven order to pursue your goals, but I want to send you to one more teacher before you return home. Normally you would have to die before you could visit him, however my position as guardian of Earth gives me some special privileges. One of which is being able to travel to and from the otherworld freely. I will take you three there so you can receive training from King Kai. Do you want to receive his training?" said Kami to them.

They discussed their options for a few minutes before deciding that they would go get training from King Kai. Kami took them to the otherworld and showed them snake way a path they had to cross if they ever wanted to receive King Kai's training. Even with their speed it took them about a week before they made it to King Kai's planet. When they landed they noticed that the gravity was ten times that of Earth. Soon after a small fat blue man with bug like antenna came to greet them. "Hello I am King Kai." "Hello King Kai. We have come from your training." said all three of them. "My training doesn't come from free if you want to obtain it you have to pass a test. You must tell me a joke and make me laugh. I won't train anyone without a sense of humor." explained the eccentric diminutive god.

After getting over their disbelief the three told King Kai three corny jokes which made him burst into fits of obnoxious laughter. After that they explained why they were there. King Kai was understanding he told them all about what had happened to the earth about the dragon balls and the saiyans. They honestly didn't care that Kakarot was an alien as far as they were concerned he was the best thing that had ever happened to their planet. Still they thought he had a pretty unfair advantage when it came to training and thought that if everyone was like saiyans they would be much better off. They decided to make a wish so that humans DNA would change so that it would give them all the advantages that saiyans had. After that they trained with King Kai and although they didn't gain as much power as they would have normally they learned techniques that more than made up for it.

First was the Kai O Ken it was a move that multiplied all of a fighter's abilities for a short time. While it technically didn't have a limit on how much it multiplied your power it came with drawbacks. It drained your stamina at an enormous rate and if you went beyond a multiplier your body could handle it would shut down and you could die. Next was the spirit bomb it had the user gather life energy from all around and form it into a ball. It couldn't be used on the pure of heart and took time to gather the energy also sentient beings had to give up their energy willingly. Still these two attacks were extremely useful in tight situations and would come in handy. After a year they had mastered everything and decided to leave. They returned to find out that Kakarot was doing battle with Piccolo and decided to do what they could to save Kami.

End flashback: They went to a secluded area and put all the dragon balls together. "Arise Shenron." said Dan. The dragon balls glowed and out came Shenron "Speak your wish so that I may grant it." spoke the dragon. "I wish that the human population of Earth would be changed so that their DNA would have all the advantages that saiyans." said Dan. "That wish is within my power. I will grant it." spoke Shenron. His eyes glowed and then he condensed into a golden mass and shot off in seven directions. Before they could go all over the earth though they grabbed the seven dragon balls for safe keeping just in case they needed them again.

A few weeks later Kakarot returned. He was much taller than he had been before and exuded a calm and relaxed aura. He had learned much in his training with Kami and King Kai. One of the most important being the ability to sense the power levels of living beings without a scouter. He quickly checked on his kingdom and found that everything was running as smoothly as when he left. Although right now the most important thing on his mind was his wife Bulma. Rushing to her he quietly made his way behind her and slid his arms around her waist. "Hello babe you have no idea how much I missed you." said Kakarot.

Turning around Bulma practically tackled him in her excitement. She had missed him for this past year and was overjoyed to see him again. She canceled all her meetings and plans for the day and spent the entire day with her husband. The next day Kakarot decided to call a meeting with the other 40 rulers of Earth. It was time he moved onto the next step of his plan. He sent out a message to all of the rulers. They would meet in one week to discuss what was going to happen. For now though he wanted to visit some of his friends and family. He visited Gohan and roshi, as well as the Ox king and Chi-Chi. He said hello to Yamcha and Krillin and had a quick spar with Tenshinhan and Chaozu. Launch talked with him and finally he visited Dan and the Joshes they were in the middle of an intense spar.

It was impressive to see how far these three warriors had come. The fact was that despite being human these three were more powerful than almost every single saiyan alive. If he didn't train like a madman they might even surpass him. He talked with them about government and sparred with them a bit. After that he left and returned home to his wife. As much as he enjoyed visiting his friends he was glad that he was with his wife. A few days later it was time for the meeting and Kakarot was ready to put his new plan into action.

power levels/ages

Dan-15000/22

Josh Black-13000/21

Josh White-12750/21

Piccolo Junior-200/1

Kakarot-28000/17

Tenshinhan-2500/20

Launch-1000/20

Chi-Chi-900/16

Chaozu-1600/18

Yamcha-2400/23

Krillin-2800/18


	12. The Rating Games

The meeting room was already full when Kakarot entered. When he entered everyone took their seats. "I have called you all here to discuss some important matters. As you all know for the past few years I have been steadily trying to raise the power levels of the Earth's population. I will now explain why. I am not a human. I am part of an alien race known as saiyans. While we look like humans we have some things that make us different. First we have tails. Next we are naturally stronger than humans. Our race evolved on a planet with ten times the gravity of Earth. We also fought all the time so we naturally evolved with a love of combat and over time we discovered a special trait no other species has. After a fierce battle were we have a near death experience when we heal we have a substantial power boost called a Zenkai boost. I have told you this because you will be helping me in the future. You also need to know that Saiyans conquer planets in order to add the to their empire. I was sent to this planet because of my low power level at birth. While normally this would just be an embarrassment to my parents my dad was ruler of one of the three factions of our people and as a sign of his strength wanted strong children. Instead of killing me at birth like expected he sent me to this planet. While naturally powerful our race never really trained and so my dad tried my last attempt at saving me. If I was sent here and through training I could become powerful then he wouldn't have to disown me, however I would also need to conquer a planet with strong natives. That is why I had to become king. Are there any questions?" Kakarot explained.

"I have one if you were sent here as a baby then why do none of us remember you taking over the Earth?" said one of rulers. " I can answer that. On earth there exist seven magical wish granting orbs called dragon balls if all seven are gathered together a dragon appears and grants one wish. Kakarot used this to set up everything that has happened so far and just so you know if he hadn't decided to increase all our power levels then while he would not have been killed when his people came for him we all would have and a saiyan colony would have been set up on this Earth." said Dan. " How do you know this?" said the man.

" When we went on our training journey we trained with the creator of the dragon balls he is also the guardian of the earth. He explained everything to us. We also decided to make a wish of our own. We wished that humans would have their DNA changed so that we would have all the same advantages as Saiyans." explained Dan. Kakarot looked at Dan in surprise he hadn't expected a devolvement like this, however this new information wasn't that bad he would now have sparring partners something he had lacked for years.

" Now that we have all of that out of the way. I need to tell you some things. In three years my race will come to that planet and check on me I need battle ready soldiers by then. I have devised a way to help you with that. I call it the rating game. From now on your territories will constantly be warring with one another. When two territories go to war the one that emerges victorious will move up in rank while the one that lost will go down. I do not want anyone to die, so I have had a device made it takes the energy that someone would receive from attacks and transfers it to storage areas these will be used to fuel spaceships and other things. While your body won't be damaged you will feel the pain as if you had been and if you receive an attack that would have killed you then you will be rendered unable to enter combat for the rest of the war. A territory can win a war if you kill the other sides king or if you cause 90% of the other sides combatant population to die. It will take about another month to make all the necessary equipment so that we can start in the meantime train your warriors. Now unless anyone has anything to add you are dismissed." said Kakarot.

"I actually have something to add. Many territories have had trouble increasing the power of their warriors. This is because they are distracted by other things and training isn't their first priority. I have rectified this problem my territory as have Josh Black and Josh white. We devised a system of government that helped with this. I will send all of you information detailing how we set everything up in our territories. If you want to stand a chance in these rating games I suggest you adopt it. That's all." said Dan to the other members. everyone left after that except for dan and the two Joshes. "Kakarot we want to talk to you." said Dan. "What is it? I am willing to listen." said Kakarot.

" Since we are the most powerful beings on this planet except for yourself we were wondering if you would become one of our group and train with us. We would also extend an invitation to any of our 36 other fellow kings." asked Dan. Kakarot thought for a little while. "That sounds like a fantastic idea. It will help deepen the bond between all the kings as well as give me a way to get in more efficient training. I will have a training grounds constructed immediately I'll have everyone show up see you in a couple days." said Kakarot. With that taken care of Dan and the joshes left.

After that training ground was constructed for the rulers to use. it had an improved gravity mechanism. It could not only change gravity, but it went all the way up to twenty five times Earth's normal gravity and had the newest healing chambers. It took three days to construct it, however it was huge as big as three or four football stadiums. The walls would also absorb any energy that hit them and use it to power the training arena as well as numerous other things. The day that it was completed Kakarot let all the rulers know. Minutes later Dan, Josh Black, and Josh White arrived.

As soon as they landed they went to the gravity amplifier turned it up to 25 and started sparring. Kakarot was impressed with their determination and had no doubts as to why these three were the most powerful human fighters in the world. After another thirty minutes more fighters started showing up and by the time a hour had passed everyone was there. After everyone was there they started a free for all fight. The weakest of them who were barely able to stand in the intense gravity let alone fight were quickly defeated narrowing it down to the final ten. With all the defeated being put in healing chambers the last fighters Tenshinhan, both the Joshes, Launch, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Krillin, Kakarot, Dan, and Chaozu squared off against one another.

Then as if an invisible flag had been waved signaling them to fight they launched at each other everyone going for their rival. Yamcha and Krillin went after Chaozu and Tenshinhan, Chi-Chi and Launch started fighting, and Dan, the two Joshes, and Kakarot got in a four way brawl. "It's time for some payback for the last time we fought." said Yamcha as he charged Tenshinhan. Deciding to get even for what happened when they first met Krillin charged Chaozu. Yamcha took the offensive and delivered a flurry of blows to Tenshinhan's defense. He knew that if he let up for even a moment tenshinhan would gain the advantage. He knew that unless he used cunning to get an advantage he would lose, so he went for an unexpected attack. Charging a Kamehameha wave in his foot he waited for the perfect opportunity and struck shooting a beam directly into Tenshinhan's chest. Being caught off guard Tenshinhan didn't have time to raise a Ki barrier, as a result he sustained heavy damage and took quite a hit to his Ki reserves.

Not letting him have time to recover Yamcha charged Tenshinhan and laughed a barrage of kicks and punches at Tenshinhan. Normally Tenshinhan would have had the advantage, however with the damage he had sustained already it put him on equal footing with Yamcha. The battle would be decided by how much skill each fighter had and their Ki control. For hours they fought both sustaining serious damage yet neither one willing to back down. Finally after a fierce bout they separated. Both taking a stance for their final Ki attacks Yamcha put everything he had into his Kamehameha wave and Tenshinhan put it into his tri-beam. They launched their attacks and they met in the middle neither being able to overpower the other. Gritting his teeth Yamcha forced even more power out of his body and started pushing the beams towards Tenshinhan. Seeing that he was losing the battle Tenshinhan used everything he had to push back. Both were so focused on beating the other that they didn't notice when the beams became unstable and exploded. Both of them got caught in the explosion and fell to the ground unconscious ending their fight in a draw. Krillin walked over to them and picked them up putting them in healing chambers next to Chaozu. Krillin's match had not been nearly as close.

Flashback to start of battle: As Yamcha charged the more powerful Tenshinhan Krillin charged Chaozu. Attacking him so fast he couldn't put up a defense and more importantly couldn't use his physic powers Krillin immediately had an advantage over the diminutive fighter. After a few minutes of this barrage they separated. Krillin quickly charged a Kamehameha wave and sent it at Chaozu. To disoriented to doge or counter with his Dodon ray he took the full brunt of Krill's attack. He fell to the ground unconscious. Walking over to him Krillin took him to the healing chambers before going back to watch Yamcha's and Tenshinhan's match. Deciding to let them finish their fight by themselves without interference. He watched their fight as well as Chi-Chi's and launch's fight. He would have watched Kakarot, Dan and the Joshes fight, but he was unable to even see their movements. After a while Yamcha and Tenshinhan knocked each other out simultaneously he went and helped them into the healing tanks. After that he went off and started training by himself.

Chi-Chi's and Launch's battle: The two warriors charged at one another meeting they began exchanging a flurry of blows. Launch had an advantage in raw power, however she found much to her surprise that Chi-Chi matched her for speed in fact Chi-Chi might have had a small advantage and she also had an advantage in technique. These factors balanced each other out and what would decide the battle is who had better stamina and determination to win. Blow after blow was traded and both warriors became fatigued and damaged. Even though most people would have passed out from exhaustion through her determination and a will never to give up no matter what the odds kept them going.

Both of their scouters had been destroyed during the course of the battle so neither one could see where the other one was if they lost sight of them. This gave Chi-Chi an idea if she could momentarily blind Launch then she could put all her remaining energy into a blast and hopefully win this fight. Right before she could put her plan in to motion there was a huge explosion from where Tenshinhan and Yamcha were fighting. It signaled the end of their fight. In her moment of distraction Launch had rushed her and began pummeling her dealing some serious damage to her. Unable to mount a counter to Launch Chi-Chi thought she might be defeated right here unless she did something quick. Taking a hit to her gut she gritted her teeth through the pain and grabbed onto Launch's arm and head butted her right above her eyes. Blood fell from her forehead and into her eyes temporally blinding Launch jumping back she shot a Ki blast at the ground making a dust cloud.

Taking her time she concentrated as hard as she could bringing every last ounce of strength out and focus it into her Kamehameha wave. Right as she finished Launch flared her aurora blowing away the dust. As soon as she did she looked around for Chi-Chi, however without her scouter she was practically blind. At the last second she looked behind her and saw the incoming Ki blast with not enough time to dodge she had to try and block the blast, however with so little time she was unable to gather energy and her defenses were overpowered. She fell to the ground unconscious. Chi-Chi watched as Launch fell to the ground and then she collapsed to one knee sweating and gasping for breath. Every muscle she had was on fire and she could hardly move.

Nevertheless she limped over to the body of Launch and picked her up. With every muscle in her body screaming at her she made her way over to the healing chambers. Moving under normal circumstances would have been bad enough, however with the gravity being at 25 times what it normally was it took every ounce of willpower and strength she to even take a step. The minutes crawled by and finally she made it to the healing chambers. First she put Launch in one and turned it on then she put herself in one and fell asleep while she healed. As she fell unconscious all she could think of was how she defeated her rival and her pride in that accomplishment. After she woke up she would train even harder than before after all she had to keep defeating her rival.

The four way brawl of Kakarot, Dan, and the Joshes: Kakarot shot forward hitting Dan and the two Joshes simultaneously. The immense pain they felt would have stopped most normal people in their tracks right away, however over the thousands of battles that they had had with one another their sense of pain had diminished added to the fact that their new saiyan genetics gave them an even higher tolerance to pain. From that exchange though it became apparent that they would have to go all out. Kai-O-Ken times four they all yelled as they charged Kakarot. Caught off guard Kakarot was unable to get a defense in place or focus energy so he could do his own Kai-O-Ken.

He was pummeled mercilessly and he couldn't rely on them tiring out. these three had had access to the Kai-O-Ken for a couple years now and could likely hold it at this level for quite some time without too much fatigue, while he could not keep sustaining this beating for too much longer. To his surprise though they suddenly backed off. "That was payback for the damage you dealt us, however we don't want to not have a challenge. Now let's make this a battle to remember." said Dan. Kakarot charged up to a Kai-O-Ken times two. It wasn't as high as he could go, but it was the highest amount he could sustain without wearing himself out too quickly.

They all charged at one another and began exchanging blows. Since they had all learned to sense Ki they're able to fight efficiently and not have to worry about having a tool that they were relying on break on them in the middle of a fight. For hours they traded blows and Ki blasts with one another. The first one to fall was Josh White to Kakarot and next was Josh Black to Dan. Almost every inch of their bodies were covered in bruises and they had a few broken bones. Facing one another Dan and Kakarot hovered across from one another not too much better off than their fallen comrades. neither one could hold the Kai-O-Ken any longer and their energy levels were about the same.

Neither one wanting to lose however charged at the with everything they had. They backed off and began charging Kamehameha waves. They let loose with everything they had and their beams met in the middle with neither one holding the advantage. Finally unable to contain the power being put into them the beams became unstable and exploded launching both of them away. They fell to the ground with almost no energy left. Anyone else would have fallen unconscious, however these two warriors picked themselves up and charged at each other. The blows were slow and sluggish compared to how they would normally fight and in reality the only thing keeping them on their feet right now was their unwavering pride that wouldn't let them accept defeat.

When they fell unconscious they didn't collapse rather they remained upright standing tall as if in testament to their will to never give up. Krillin having already put the Joshes into the healing chambers put Kakarot and Dan into some as well. He chuckled and thought to himself about all the crazy people he was surrounded by and how he wouldn't want it any other way. After people healed they exited the chambers and left for their territories. The only ones who stayed behind were Dan and the Joshes they continued sparring until late at night. Day after day passed and while almost everyone was in the sparring grounds only Kakarot, Dan and the Joshes made it every day. The month quickly passed and it was time to start the rating and the Joshes had had their first class of warriors graduate from school a few weeks back and these elite warriors made the backbone of their armies. Though few in number they were all extremely well trained and powerful.

They showed the potential that the program could have and after a few wins Dan was sure everyone would adopt their system of government. First though they would have to obtain those wins. As soon as the games were ready Dan and the two Joshes signed up to fight . Dan would take Kakarot Josh Black would take Krillin and Josh White would take Yamcha the people ranked first, second, and third respectively. Although the Joshes could win their wars without too much trouble due to the fact that they were so much more powerful than the kings they were facing. The same was not true for Dan he was about even with Kakarot his superior skill with Kai-O-Ken made up for his power level with was a bit lower than Kakarot's. He couldn't afford to make any mistakes like rushing in to a battle where it was all or nothing. His elite troops were about the same level as most of Kakarot's mid and high level troops, however his elites were much stronger than his. If Dan was going to win he would have to strategically eliminate all of kakarot's elites before going in for the final confrontation against Kakarot.

Josh White's war against Yamcha's kingdom: Josh looked at his map it was a month into his war with Yamcha and so far he had managed to put Yamcha on the defensive after a series of bold attacks. He had captured cities in Yamcha's territory and engaged in some fierce battles so far he had eliminated 50% of all Yamcha's forces and almost all of his high level and elite soldiers. He had only had 10% of his troops eliminated and almost none of his elite troop were gone. It was time for the final battle now. He would march on Yamcha's capital city and finish this war. Launching his attack on the city Josh sent all his forces in to bombard the city drawing out all of Yamcha's remains forces save himself and his most and a few of his elites. They were inside the palace. While his forces engaged Yamcha's Josh used his Ki control to lower his power level to zero. His elites also knew how top reform this task, however once they were near the palace he had them flare their power. This drew the attention of Yamcha who checked his he didn't see Joshes power he went out to meet his assassins with his elites. Josh watched his troops and as soon as Yamcha arrived and engaged them he struck. Rushing out he quickly cut down anyone in his way. He then attacked Yamcha moving faster than Yamcha could perceive he charged a Ki blast and shot it at Yamcha's back. Had the belt that absorbs the damage not been their Yamcha would have been incinerated at the cellular level. Needless to say the belt deemed him dead. With that Josh won the war and was now seated third out of the 41 territories.

Josh Black's war against Krillin: Josh walked into his plan room with his generals. The war had been rough on his men. He had lost nearly 40% of all of his men, however even though he had taken out only 20% of Krillin's forces nearly all of those were elites or high level troops. This meant that while he still had his strongest troops Krillin did not. He had lured Krillin deep into his territory then used hit and run tactics to pick off Krillin's best forces in small devastating attacks. It was time to start his counterattack. Targeting the strongest of Krillin's remaining armies. It held all the remaining elite and high level troops as well as some of the best mid level troops. Flying high above the army concealing his power to almost zero. Josh began flying downwards slowly letting out more and more of his power in order to accelerate. Then when he was just 300 feet above the army he let out his full power and a Kai-O-Ken times 5. He landed in the center of the army and let out a destructive wave that utterly annihilated everything in an 400 meter radius of him or would have had the belts not absorbed the lethal energy. Even still tens of thousands of people were now out. Even with this blow though there were still millions of soldiers here. However Josh wasn't alone he shot a blast onto the air as a signal and every remaining fighter in his empire shot down from the sky. Firing Ki blasts as they flew down Josh's army engaged Krillin's army.

With Josh's army being six times the size of Krillin's army it wasn't long before Krillin's army was completely decimated. In total the battle lasted less than half and hour. In total Krillin had lost 30% of all his troops and Josh had lost 42%. After that decisive victory Krillin continued to suffer heavy losses and lost battle after battle. Finally he was pushed back to his capital city. Having suffered an 80% loss of all his troops while Josh had only lost 50% of his troops.

Josh had his men surround the city and start bombarding it with Ki attacks while he snuck in. Using his Ki sense Josh located Krillin and made his way to him concealing his power the entire time. He made his way to the chambers were Krillin was directing his forces from. Josh entered and quickly shot Ki blasts eliminating everyone but Krillin and himself. "You are a warrior so I will face you as such." said Josh. Krillin powered up as far as he could and attacked Josh swinging as fast and hard as he could. Josh dodged his blows and struck the back of Krillin's neck. Had it not been for the belts Krillin would have been decapitated. Right there. As such Josh had won the war with Krillin and was now ranked 2nd out of all the 41 territories. With his war won Josh went back to training.

Dan's war against Kakarot: Dan sat in his planning chambers looking at his war plans. He had collected data on all of the elites in Kakarot's army. Not one person had a power level over 450. Right now there was a population of 7 billion people on earth. Every territory had around 170,731,700 people. Out of those Kakarot had 1,707,317 warriors with power levels between 200-450 and 1,707 between 350-450. Dan had 1,707,317 warriors between 150 and 350 and 1,707 between 300-350. If dan was going to have any chance of winning this conflict then he would have to eliminate all of Kakarot's men who had power levels above 250 a total of 1,000,000 warriors. It would not be easy he would have to find some way to kill as many of them as possible in one shot. He had used his scientists to gather intel on the location of all Kakarot's men. Right now most were either in the capital or the base at the front lines preparing for battle.

Kakarot was in the capital but almost all of the most powerful warriors were on the front lines only a couple hundred were in the capital making plans with Kakarot. Dan decided to strike at the base on the front lines. Right now he had a power level of 29,000 in his base with a Kamehameha wave it went up to 35,000 and the max level of Kai-O-Ken he had was a times 10 meaning if he put everything into one shot he could deal out 350,000 worth of Damage. Waiting until night time Dan flew above the encampment he used his Ki sense to find where the highest concentration of power was. Concealing his power he flew above them Dan prepared himself. Concentrating so that he could bring out all of his power faster than the scouters could pick up. As soon as he was ready he let out a yell he brought out all of his power and then used a Kai-O-Ken times 10. "Kamehameha" Yelled Dan as he shot the huge destructive wave of energy at the soldiers. Their scouters barely warned them before the blast hit and with so little time to react almost no one could raise any sort of defense. Those were asleep were completely unable to. The blast hit with hardly anyone raising a defense. The casualties were enormous. Hundreds of thousands of warriors were eliminated in a single blast and before they could track him Dan concealed his power and flew to his capital city to rest and recover his strength.

Over the next few weeks Dan did this hit and run attack dozens of times. Kakarot walked into his planning room. He was furious these attacks had been coming nonstop and what was worse was that they were totally unpredictable. He had lost 1,500,000 men and almost all of the men he lost were elites or high level soldiers. He had his top 400 fighters but other than them anyone with a power level of over 250 had been wiped out.

If he wanted to win he would have to strike right now. Gathering all of his forces Kakarot marched on Dan's territory. He led his armies from the front lines. One after another Dan's armies fell, however this was all factored into a plan that Dan had. He waited until Kakarot was deep in his territory. Then he struck using the familiar terrain to his advantage Dan lured Kakarot into an ambush. In a fierce struggle all the warriors from both sides clashed with Dan and Kakarot fighting one another in a one on one battle. Although they were fighting one on one Dan had already had a battle strategy. Kakarot's army was not fully prepared for the ambush that Dan had set up and with Kakarot engaged with dan in their fight there had no way of making a battle plan. To top it off Dan made sure to deflect Kakarot's blasts so that they hit Kakarot's troops. With these factors against them the battle quickly turned into a one way slaughter, however Dan had told his troops not to interfere with his battle. After the troops had moved far enough away Dan and Kakarot got serious. Kai-O-Ken times 5 they both yelled.

Dan felt little fatigue on his body due to his experience with the Kai-O-Ken, however the strain that Kakarot felt was considerable since he had not had the technique as long. He knew that he would have to settle things quickly as a drawn out battle would not favor him. Rushing at Dan he delivered a flurry of blows and kicks designed to keep Dan on the defensive and wear him down so that Kakarot could finish him quickly. Dan had anticipated this though and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. After a couple minutes on the defensive Dan had his chance Kakarot momentarily slowed down and Dan struck. Kai-O-Ken times 6 he yelled as his fist knocked Kakarot's hand out of the way and used his other hand to deliver a flurry of blows into Kakarot's ribs and kidneys.

While the belt prevent actual damage from being received they don't block the pain that the blows would have inflicted. Since this was the case Kakarot felt the pain as if his ribs had just been broken multiple time. Gritting through the pain Kakarot grabbed onto Dan's arms Kai-O-Ken times 6 he yelled as he launched a two legged kick into Dan's abdomen. Dan was sent hurtling away from Kakarot and Kakarot took this time to drop the Kai-O-Ken so that he could recover some of his stamina. His entire body felt like it was on fire due to his use of the Kai-O-Ken and the beating he had received from Dan, but he was still unwilling to give up. Dan smiled as expected from his king Kakarot was a great warrior who never gave up no matter how much pain he was in. Flying back to the battle ground he spoke to Kakarot "This has been a great battle but I think it's time we finished it up wouldn't you agree." asked Dan. "Sure." said Kakarot. Concentrating all of their power Dan and Kakarot both began chanting Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee-haaaa before letting out their respective blasts.

As the blasts clashed they both yelled Kai-O-Ken times 10. Dan started losing ground but he just smiled. Right before the blasts reached him he yelled Kai-O-Ken times 12. Letting out a huge burst of power that quickly overcame Kakarot's beam and smashed into him. Had it not been for the belt Kakarot would have died. Kakarot could hardly believe it, a saiyan prince had been defeated by a human. While it was true that this human was exceptional it was no excuse. Kakarot vowed that he would push himself harder than ever before in his training so he would never suffer defeat again. Leaving the battlefield Kakarot immediately went to his private training room and began training pushing his body to its limits. Dan also never one to slack off even for a moment went to his training grounds and began training.

The cycle of war between the territories continued and there was hardly ever a time when a territory was at peace. This gave the people of Earth the battle experience they had lacked for years. A few months after his battle with Dan Kakarot defeated Dan's forces in an extremely close war reestablishing himself as the number one territory. A few days after his victory Kakarot made an announcement to all of the territories. The devices to colonize Mars and Venus had been completed and soon small settlements would be sent there to set up the first colonies in his empire. He would be holding a tournament between his rulers to decide who would be getting these first planets. The tournament would be held in one month so everyone had best prepare themselves.

Power levels/ages

Dan-29,500/22

Kakarot- 35,000/17

Josh Black-25,000/21

Josh White-24,500/21

Tenshinhan-4000/20

Chaozu-2500/18

Yamcha-3900/23

Krillin-4200/18

Chi-Chi-1800/18

Launch-1850/20

other rulers-500-1,000/varies


	13. Tournament For a Planet

This was very exciting news for the rulers they could have their own planet to rule. With all of those resources at their command they could become even more powerful. Immediately after their initial joy was discouragement. They all new that the top three Dan, Josh Black, and Josh White were completely untouchable by the likes of them. The were on a completely different level add that to their Kai-O-Ken and they might as well have been trying to move the planet. "I realize that some of you may be discouraged due to the fact that you can't possibly win this battle. Don't be these are just the first couple planets that we've obtained in our empire soon we shall have hundreds more in fact by the time the year is done I plan to have enough planets terraformed to give each of you your own planet. In fact we have found planets that we can terraform and have already started the process of doing so. Mars and Venus were just the first two done." explained Kakarot to the rulers.

After hearing this the rulers were a lot less discouraged. This contest would be a chance to show off their skills rather than a high stakes tournament. " There are some other things I would like to tell you as well. First off as soon as you obtain a planet of your own you will be allowed to start claiming other planets to colonize. Any planet that multiple rulers want will be won through the rating games. Also each of you will only receive one terraformer if you want more you will have to build them yourselves. Last the use of Kai-O-Ken is not permitted due to the unfair advantage it gives to the three rulers who know it. That is all for now I hope you train hard and win the tournament." explained Kakarot to the rulers.

With that Kakarot and everyone else left in order to train as hard as they could. As Dan landed at his castle he was greeted by his chief scientist. "Sir we have finally completed your new training room." said the scientist. "Good take me to it." Said Dan. A year ago Dan had commissioned the building of a new type of training room. Not only did it have settings all the way up to fifty times normal gravity but it also projected a shadow that would mirror his fighting styles and while he couldn't touch it it would be able to fire Ki blasts at Dan. He would have to push himself to the limits just to survive in this room on top of that it would also make it so he had to learn to adapt and change his fighting style instantly. With this training device he would reach new levels of strength that even Kakarot would be unable to surpass. He gave instructions that he was not to be interrupted no matter what.

For the next two months he would push himself like he had never been pushed before. Dan was not the only one who was pushing himself everyone wanted to show the world exactly why they were the rulers. After the meeting Kakarot went to meet Bulma. She was deep in concentration when he walked behind her and hugged her. "Hey beautiful what are you working on?" asked Kakarot. Turning around and giving Kakarot a quick but loving kiss "I have been working on a scouter that will make it so they won't explode when they are reading power levels over 500,000. By my estimation they will be able to read power levels of around 3 million. That and I'm working on a new gravity chamber that will be able to go up to one hundred times Earth's normal gravity as well as a healing chamber twice as efficient as they are now. I'm also working on reproducing those Senzu beans that you brought from Korin's tower." said Bulma. " So I was wondering how you managed to terraform Venus? When I talked to you about it before you said there were some complications that could prevent it from happening for several more years." asked Kakarot.

" Yeah there were. The planet was too close to the sun. We had no way to move it with our current technology, however during the course of the rating games the amount of energy produced and absorbed by the belts was enough to move Venus. Once that was done it was a very simple to send a couple of our terraformers to change Venus so that it was habitable." explained Bulma. Kakarot smiled understanding " Well we've both been working so hard how about you take a break and come with me to do something fun." Said Kakarot with a smirk as he kissed Bulma passionately. " That proposal is acceptable." said Bulma with a smile on her face. Later that day as Kakarot was holding Bulma she turned to him. " Honey I have something to tell you." said Bulma. "What?" asked Kakarot. "I'm pregnant." she said. Kakarot could hardly believe his ears. "Pregnant. Honey that's amazing." said Kakarot. He used his Ki sense and focused on her. Sure enough there was not only her energy but two other ones. " Honey not only are you pregnant but you are carrying twin boys." said Kakarot. Words could not describe the joy that Kakarot was feeling at that moment.

Kakarot decided that he would announce this devolvement at the tournament. For now though he was going to enjoy this day with his beautiful wife before resuming his training tomorrow. Day after day of training went by and the world's population continued to grow stronger. Soon two months had passed and it was time for the tournament. The tournament would be broadcasted on every channel in the world. Ranking for the tournament was decided on the rank of the area each ruler presided over. There was a slight problem since there were 40 rulers instead of 32 they would have to have 8 out-brackets. What this means is that the 16 weakest rulers would be paired up and fight a match before they entered the main tournament. Here is how it would be set up the 40th and 39th rulers would fight and then the winner would fight the first ruler the 38th and 37th rulers would fight then the winner would fight the second ruler and so on and so forth. As the tournament started the first two fighters went to the fighting ring even though these were the two weakest fighters they were still incredibly strong. Kakarot turned on his scouter the weaker of the two fighters had a power level of 900 while his opponent had a power level of 950.

With their power levels being this close it was a battle that was going to be decided by their techniques, stamina and strategy. The two warriors squared off against one another and waited for the referee to start the match. As soon as the referee started the match the two men rushed at one another their fists met one another as they both tried striking one another. Both of them had perfect fighting stances with no gaps in their defense, however they both had lots of wasted movements and it was obvious that they wouldn't be able to keep this level of fighting up for long. As the fight went on the two fighters were exchanging a flurry of kicks, punches, knees and elbows. One fighter was struck in the jaw only to return the favor with a kick to the stomach. The two separated and were sucking in air tired from their intense bout. Suddenly one of them started laughing the other one stared at him puzzled before asking " Why are you laughing." the fighter who was laughing responded saying " I'm fighting in a tournament I have no chance of winning. Whichever one of us wins this round is going to get destroyed by that Dan guy, yet for some reason I'm having the time of my life. It's like something inside me is excited about fighting strong guys even if I have no chance of winning. Isn't that strange?" said the man smiling. " I feel the same way. Now let's continue this fight." said the other man as he entered his fighting stance. Kakarot smiled he knew the reason why they felt this love for fighting strong opponents. It was due to their saiyan genes from Dan's wish part of the reason saiyans were so strong is because they were always looking for strong opponents to fight.

This desire was encoded into their very being down to the cellular level. Mankind would become a race to be reckoned with. As the fight resumed the two warriors fought with even more intensity than before seemingly drawing more and more strength out in order to win against their opponent. Blow after blow was traded and the damage the two fighters received also increased, however they both never felt so alive. Sensing that they wouldn't be able to fight very much longer the two warriors began gathering energy for their finishing attack. They launched their energy blasts and they met in the middle of the ring screaming in exertion neither warrior was willing to give the other an inch without making sure they fought as hard as possible, however the ruler who had started with slightly more power in the beginning had more spare energy and began pushing the other beam back finally with one mighty push his beam completely overcame the other beam and hit the less powerful warrior knocking him unconscious and out of the ring.

The winner raised his fist in the air as he walked around the ring enjoying his victory. He then made his way to the healing chambers as he needed to heal and regain his lost strength and energy before the next fight. The next seven matches in the first round continued much like the last match with the fighters being close in power and the deciding factor being their speed, stamina, and techniques. Finally several hours later it was time for the tournament to start its round of 32. The first match was Dan vs the winner of the first match. Due to having saiyan traits the other ruler had had his power rise from that intense fight and his full power was now at 1,000 units. This was impressive, however it wouldn't help in this match at all. He was completely outclassed by Dan and couldn't hope to last more than a few seconds in a fight. Determined to put up as good a fight as possible the ruler rushed at Dan as soon as the referee started the match. He was hoping to get a surprise attack in before he was defeated by Dan, however his blow was blocked by Dan's forearm. Smiling Dan disappeared from sight and reappeared behind the man delivering a swift chop to the back of the man neck the last thing he could hear before his conciseness left him was Dan saying "Good match maybe some day you'll become an even greater warrior.".

After the man was taken to the rejuvenation chambers the next two fighter made their way onto the stage. The two men had power levels of 1,100 and 1,200. Although it wasn't set in stone the warrior with the power level of 1200 should win this fight without too much damage being dealt to him. As the two men made their way onstage a hush fell over the crowd. While these two competitors were not nearly as powerful as Dan or either one of the Joshes the fact was that these fights were much more entertaining. The power difference between Dan and his opponent was too great to be interesting and on top of that Dan simply moved too fast for there to be any hope of them seeing his movements.

These battles could be observed just barely by the elite fighters and while they couldn't hope to fight at nearly this speed watching fights of this caliber was training their reflexes. The two warriors squared off against one another waiting for the signal to start. As soon as the referee blew his whistle the two warriors blasted off and began exchanging blows. It was obvious that the man with a power level of 1,200 had an advantage not only in speed and strength but in technique as well. The weaker fighter had been unable to land anything other than the most superficial of wounds. It was becoming apparent that unless the other fighter had some trick up his sleeve that the fight would soon be over. After the two fighter's exchanged a fierce volley of attacks and separated the weaker fighter spoke up. " Wow you sure pack a wallop I'm going to be sore until I get in a healing tank, however with that power the match is already decided. You see my true full power is 2,000 units although I probably am around 1,800 right now since you beat me up so much. Still that's more than enough to win. " as soon as he finished speaking he powered up. Everyone looked at their scouters the new reading they were getting was 1,850.

He quickly charged his opponent hitting him with fierce punches and destructive kicks. Hitting his opponents blocking arm with a kick a snap could be heard as it fell limply to his side clearly broken. Gritting his teeth in pain he charged not letting up for a second as he tried to do some damage to his opponent. Smirking the other guy simply phased behind his opponent delivering a chop to his neck which made his conscious fade away. As soon as he delivered the final blow and won the match he made his way to the rejuvenation tank in order to heal before his next match. After the loser was carried away to be placed in a healing tank. The next two fighters made their way onto the fighting stage.

Launch and another fighter made their way up onto the stage. Kakarot kicked on his scouter it beeped for a couple seconds before numbers popped up on the screen Launch was at 5,000 and the other fighter was at 2,500. Kakarot used his Ki sense to see if either one was holding any power back. Feeling that neither one was holding back he laid back and got ready to watch the one sided beatdown. Once the ref started the match Launch's opponent took a fighting stance while Launch stood there and smiled as she made the bring it motion with her hand. Infuriated by her nonchalance at the fight the man rushed at her as fast as possible and began launching kicks, punches, knees and elbows as fast as possible, however Launch avoided them all without even breaking a sweat. Separating Launch spoke up " If you have any special moves you better use them now otherwise I'm going to end this boring little fight." becoming so enraged that you could see a vein popping out of his head he yelled " Fine I was planing an saving this for my fight against Dan but I will use it to take you down instead. I call it the burst cannon." Yelling he began gathering Ki in both of his hands it took the shape of a large ball throwing the two balls of Ki simultaneously. The Ki blasts flew past Launch's head and as soon as they were lined up he yelled "burst" and the two balls of Ki exploded in Launch's face causing a huge explosion. Huffing the man waited until the dust cleared, however once it did the man was horrified to see that his attack was completely ineffective. Other than a couple of signed hairs she was completely unaffected.

Smirking Launch spoke mockingly " Well that attack was rather impressive. If you weren't such a weakling you would have actually done some damage. Too bad for you you're weak." Launch said as she laughed. Walking slowly up to the fighter who stood there gasping for air hardly able to stand. Stopping a foot away from the man she lifted her hand and flicked the man in his forehead which sent him flying out of the ring and unconscious. Smirking as she left the ring Launch went to go sit down and wait for her next match. After the loser of the match was taken to a healing tank. The next two contestants made their way onto the fighting stage. One of the fighters was Chi-Chi Kakarot clicked his scouter the numbers stopped at 5,175 for Chi-Chi and 2,200 for the other fighter.

As soon as the fight started Chi-Chi dashed at her opponent and began attacking him hitting him with a barrage of blows before he could even register what was happening. Taking care to hold back enough so that she wouldn't kill him each one of her blows still did an incredible amount of damage. After just a couple seconds of this she backed off and let the man fall to the ground. Most of the man's ribs were broken as well as one of his arms. His entire body was covered in bruises. Walking away from the man she was assured that the man wouldn't get up. As she was walking away she felt an attack coming her way. Tuning around she slapped the Ki blast away. Standing there panting was the man. "Never turn your back on your opponent." He said as he fell to the ground unconscious completely drained of energy. The referee did a count of ten and the man didn't get up. The medics carried him off in a stretcher to a healing tank. As soon as the man was in a healing tank the next match began. The next two fighters came onto the stage.

As Kakarot clicked the scouter he read the power levels Yamcha was at 8,900 and his opponent was at 1,500 this match was obviously going to be one sided which was to be expected. Outside of the quarter finals Dan, Josh white, Josh Black, Yamcha, Krillin, Chaozu, Tenshinhan, Chi-Chi, and Launch there was no one who could really have a good fight. Kakarot came out of his thoughts to see Yamcha deliver s body blow to his opponent that ended the match. The next match was between two warriors with power levels of 1,800 and 2,100 respectively, however before the match was about to begin Kakarot made his way to the restroom once he was there he did the duplication technique. The duplication technique made it so you could create an exact copy of yourself you could put as much of your power in the copy or copies as you wanted. Kakarot put a couple hundred units into his copy and kept the rest. He then handed an extra scouter to his copying instructed it to contact him once the quarter-finals came around. After he went to the training room. Going to the gravity controls he turned the gravity to 150 times normal gravity.

Once the machine was turned on Kakarot was forced into a sitting potion for a couple seconds before he stood up becoming accustomed to the intense gravity. As soon as his body adapted to the new environment Kakarot began throwing punches and kicks at imaginary opponents. Several hours passed and the T.V. screen in the chamber turned on and his duplicate's face appeared. " Sir I wanted to let you know that the fight between Chi-Chi and Launch is about to begin and I took the liberty of setting up a direct line to your training room so you could watch their fight while you trained." explained the duplicate. Kakarot smiled sweat dripping from his face and arms. " Very good it will be nice to see how this fight plays out." said Kakarot as he began to shadow fight again. The T.V flickered black for a second before showing an image of the fighting arena. Sitting down so he could work on his Ki control Kakarot formed a dozen Ki balls around the size of basketballs. A look of extreme concentration was on his face as he maneuvered the Ki balls around the gravity chamber. Controlling Ki took extreme effort and controlling Ki in 150 times normal gravity was on a entirely different level.

Even though he was preforming this extremely difficult task he was still able to leave enough concentration to watch the fight. Launch and Chi-Chi made their way up onto the fighting stage staring at one another they both mentally prepared themselves for the fight. They were the only two women that were rulers as such they had a fierce rivalry since neither one wanted to lose to the only other woman in the group the constantly pushed themselves in order to win their fights against the other. The referee gave the signal to start and the two women launched at one another and began exchanging blows. Chi-Chi had slight advantages in speed, strength, and technique and all of this slowly became evident as the match progressed. Several minutes passed and Chi-Chi and Launch separated. Chi-Chi was a bit out of breath and had a few cuts and bruises on her face and body while Launch was breathing much harder and had considerable more damage done to her.

Thinking quickly Launch realized she needed to use every bit of her energy in an all or nothing blast in order to catch Chi-Chi off guard. Launched flew up into the air and began gathering as much energy as possible unable to see her opponent but sensing that she was gathering energy for an attack Chi-Chi began gathering energy for her own attack. Simultaneously the two fighters yelled and released their attacks. Chi-Chi called her blast the Ox blast while Launch called hers destruction beam. the two attacks met and Launch's attack pushed Chi-Chi's attack back not expecting Launch to put as much power behind her blast as she did Chi-Chi was caught unaware and was hit with Launch's attack. Landing on the arena floor Launch panted unable to maintain the energy needed for flight. The dust cleared and Chi-Chi was standing there dripping blood from cuts and panting but still very much up for a fight. According to the scouter both fighters were around 500 units in strength right now. Who won this match would be decided by willpower and endurance. Rushing at one another the two women began delivering as many blows as possible to the other fighter without a single thought about defense.

A crack could be heard as Chi-Chi broke Launch's jaw but rather than let the pain get to her she delivered her own punch which fractured Chi-Chi's cheek bone. Chi-Chi delivered a kick to Launch's arm breaking it however simultaneously Launch broke Chi-Chi's arm with a kick of her own. Both fighters were covered in blood and bruises at this point and had nothing left. With one final push the two warriors delivered kicks to each others faces knocking the other fighter down. The referee counted to ten but neither fighter rose. The winner would be the first fighter to make it to their feet. Both of them started moving and trying to get up with a cry of effort Launch stood up seconds before Chi-Chi. The reason being that in the last attack she took just a tiny bit less damage since she had the height advantage and so her kick did more damage than Chi-Chi's.

As soon as they stood up they fell onto the ground unconscious. Medics came and took the two fighters to the med bay in order for them to be healed. The screen turned back and Kakarot dispersed his Ki spheres. Kakarot got up and began doing physical exercise once again several hours later Kakarot received a message. the quarter finals would begin in 20 minutes. Panting Kakarot walked over to the gravity machine and turned it off. He then made his way to the shower where he relaxed and washed for 15 minutes he then met his his duplicate and fused back into one person. When Kakarot absorbed his clone back into his body he also received all of its experiences meaning that he knew exactly how the tournament had gone.

The way things had turned out Dan would fight Launch. Yamcha would fight Tenshinhan Josh White would fight Krillin and Josh Black would fight Chaozu. Kakarot made his way to his throne and sat down right as the fight between Dan and Launch was about to begin. The referee gave the signal for the start and Launch blasted off swinging her hand down in a chopping motion. aiming right for Dan's neck. Instead of doing Dan just let it hit his neck. "Ohh that felt good I had a little sore spot right there, but if you could hit it twice as hard I would appreciate it." said Dan as he stood there smirking. Upon hearing this statement Launch grew enraged, flying forward in a blind flurry she unleashed a barrage of blows that were easily dodged or blocked by Dan. He even went as far as to put both hands behind his back. This continued for almost an entire hour before Launch decided to Launch her final attack. Gathering all of her Ki Launch forced as much power as she physically could into her blast yelling she released her destruction beam. Kakarot was impressed after her fight with Chi-Chi Launch's power had risen to 5,300 units, however this blast was on a whole other level at 8,500 units it could cause some serious damage to almost any fighter in the tournament.

Much to the dismay of Launch though Dan casually slapped it into the air. Growing bored Dan flicked Launch in the center of her forehead sending her tumbling across the ring breaking it moving behind her as she stood up he gave her a chop on the back of the neck knocking her out. "For someone who flaunted their power over their opponent. She was quite the weakling herself." said Dan as he walked off of the ring. Workers quickly fixed the damage to the ring so that the match between Yamcha and Tenshinhan could commence.

Each took a stance as they mentally prepared themselves. For both this was a match they couldn't bear to lose. Yamcha wanted to beat his rival while Tenshinhan wanted to catch up to Kakarot and if he lost to anyone besides someone at that level he felt as if he would never catch up to him. Both steadied in their resolve the two warriors powered up to their maximum. Yamcha reaching 9,100 and Tenshinhan leveled out at 9,300. The instant the ref gave the go signal the two warriors charged at one another trading punches, kicks, knees, and elbows so fast that no-one except for Krillin, Dan the Joshes and Kakarot could see them fighting. Everyone else caught occasional glimpses of the fight and that was all. To those that could she the fight though the outcome was apparent.

For every punch Yamcha got in Tenshinhan got in two for every kick he got he received two. It was apparent that Tenshinhan had the advantage in speed, strength, durability, and technique. Much like Chi-Chi's fight against Launch he completely outmatched his opponent, however unlike Chi-Chi however he was unwilling to be caught off guard. After a couple hours of this brutal fight Yamcha fell to the ground unable to move. His entire body covered in bruises, cuts, and having multiple broken referee began the ten count, but it was apparent that Yamcha wouldn't be getting up any time soon. After the medics carried Yamcha off to the healing tanks the next two fighters made their way on stage. Josh White and Krillin made their way onto the stage. Clicking his scouter he could see that Krillin was fully powered at 9,500 units while Josh was surpassing himself to a mere 5 units. This wasn't a disadvantage for Josh though he could raise his fighting power as quickly as he wanted to.

The two warriors stared each other down in their fighting stances as they waited for the signal to begin. The referee gave the signal and Krillin blasted off as fast as he could determined not to give Josh a second to think about his own offense and keeping him on the defense. Unfortunately for Krillin the difference between his power and Josh's was too vast and Josh didn't feel like wasting any energy since he was going to have an extremely difficult battle in his next match. Josh moved quicker than Krillin could perceive burying his fist in Krillin's stomach which made him cough up blood. Krillin fell to his knees then to his face unmoving. If left unattended Krillin would live, however his internal organs were extremely damaged and he wouldn't be getting up on his own any time soon. The ten count was given and then a medic team came and took him to the healing chamber. The final quarter final match was between Josh Black and Chaozu. According to his scouter Chaozu was at 6,300 units while Josh was suppressing himself to only 100 units.

As soon as the match started Josh blitzed behind Chaozu and delivered a neck chop to the base of his skull knocking him out. The audience was amazed although not surprised. The last two matches had only lasted seconds before they ended what's more is that no one could see either one of the Joshes move. That is no one except for Kakarot and Dan. Still it was now time for the semi-final matches. The winners of these matches would obtain their own planet, either Venus or Mars. With this at stake there was sure to be some exceptional fighting. The first match was Dan versus Tenshinhan. Making their way onto the ring you could feel the tension coming off of Tenshinhan as he faced his opponent. The triclops knew that he was outmatched in every single way, however he refused to give up without giving it his all.

As the match started Tenshinhan used his four witches technique. This technique allowed him to grow an extra pair of arms. Having four arms was not only a great advantage when fighting hand to hand but he could also preform two tri-beams at once. Dan stood their calmly as Tenshinhan rushed at him with his extra arms. He blocked every strike without even moving from where he was standing. Deciding to put Tenshinhan's mental toughness to the test Dan began to counter attack. He put Tenshinhan on the receiving end of a barrage of vicious blows. Stopping he let him fall to the ground. Judging what his opponent could handle before his body gave out from the damage Dan delivered just over that amount to see if Tenshinhan would push himself beyond what he was capable of.

The count began and right at the count of nine Tenshinhan stood up. Huffing and barely able to stand Tenshinhan stood staring at Dan with a fire in his eyes that would not be tamed. Impressed by this tenacity Dan decided that after the match he would teach Tenshinhan the Kai-O-Ken. That was after for now he simply walked up to Tenshinhan and said "Good Match." as he jabbed his finger into Tenshinhan's forehead making him faint. His body was carried to the medic chamber as Dan sat down to watch this next fight. Josh White and Black were about to have an intense bout. " Alright show me just how much you have improved." said Dan to himself as he watched them move out onto the ring. Both fighters knew that they would have to go all out from the start if they wanted to win the fight.

Giving a yell both fighters were surrounded by a blue veil of Ki as they powered up. Anyone who had an older scouter immediately found theirs exploding. Everyone who had newer models say as the numbers leveled out for the fighters. They were both exactly even at 52,000 units each. Not waiting for the referee the two combatants charged one another and began exchanging blows. The force from their blows colliding made shockwaves that blew the referee away and forced anyone in the stands with a low power level try with all their might to not be not out from the force that they were experiencing. Fist clashed against fist and leg against leg as the two warriors tried to outdo each other. Both their forms were perfect not any energy was wasted on uanessacry movements and neither were overconfident enough to allow even a momentary lapse in their defense. Still even the best fighters could maintain pushing themselves to their limits and beyond for so long.

A punch from Josh White connected with his rival's face only for him to receive one back right away. Both fighters began to accumulate damage as the fight wore on cuts, bruises, contusions, and other damage was slowly being piled up. After spending neatly an hour beating one another to a pulp the two combatants separated. Both were panting heavily as they tried to regain some stamina. As they charged at one another Josh Black made a tiny mistake being only a few centimeters off on his block. Instead of deflecting his opponents attack it hit his already battered ribs full force breaking several. The slight wince in pain that followed allowed Josh White manage to get in a devastating kick to his ribs again breaking several more. The fight from that point was practically one sided. Having to use energy on his broken ribs led to him being slower on his block which led to even more damage.

Finally with a final blow to his head Josh Black dropped to the ground in a state of unconscious. Unable to move Josh White was the winner by knockout. Although he was in only slightly better shape than his opponent. He was given an hour in the healing tank before his next match. Receiving a small increase in power from the match. Josh had his power rise from 52,000 units to 52,500 units. While this was not a huge increase he knew that every bit of power he could get was going to be essential if he wanted to win against Dan. The day was drawing to a close so it was decided that the final match would happen tomorrow. The following morning at 9:00 AM the final match was about to begin. As the fighters made their way onstage the two warriors prepared themselves. Josh gave off a slightly nervous vibe mixed with a great amount of excitement. While Dan gave an air of complete confidence.

As soon as the match started Josh took off as fast as he could unleashing a brag of blows at his opponent. Dan however seemed dodge them with ease his form constantly adapting to produce the best fighting style against his opponent. Kakarot clicked his scouter it only read Dan at 54,000 units. This advantage shouldn't have allowed him to dodge Josh's attacks with such ease. Blow after blow was dodged by Dan and blow after blow was received by Josh. Josh was quickly in bad shape. He had cracked ribs and his cheek and jaw bones were fractured. Separating Dan spoke "Well it appears you have been training hard. Although not hard enough. Let me show you my full power before I finish this match." With a yell Dan began powering up. The numbers on the scouter quickly began to increase and finally anyone with a scouter could see the numbers on their screen.

Kakarot could hardly believe his eyes Dan's power was at 180,000 units. 30,000 units above his own maximum. Kakarot was glad that he would not have to worry about micromanaging his kingdom, because he was going to push himself to his limits and beyond in order to surpass his rival. Moving so quickly that no one could see him move Dan appeared behind Josh taping him on his neck nocking his rival out.

As soon as the match ended Dan left in order to prepare his subjects for their departure. He would be taking Venus as his planet. For a couple reasons one it was almost the size of Earth and two he wanted to stay close to his rival Kakarot. He gave orders for everyone to capsulize their belongings and board their ships for departure. Before he left however he gave the designs for his training room as well as how he was going to set up his kingdom in case anyone wanted to follow his example.

Basically it worked this way he had a four planet system. One planet would be the military planet this planet would house all the warriors the warriors schools would be set up here and the living grounds for the graduated warriors. It would have extremely harsh conditions in order to increase training efficiency. The second planet would be the research planet. It would house all the scientists and the schools for them it would be lacking in fertile land but rich with resources that could help their developing technology. The third planet would be totally uninhabited instead it would be a lush world used for the sole purpose of growing food for all the other planets. Finally the last planet it would be the capital planet. This is where the children under 3 would reside it would also contain the testing centers to see if their aptitude resided in intelligence or fighting. What land wasn't taken up by the nurseries, testing centers and, the capital city would be used as farmland. After dropping off these items Dan met up with Tenshinhan. He explained that he would visit him in order to teach him how to use the Kai-O-Ken technique. Josh White and Black would teach Krillin and Yamcha. After taking care of business Dan left on his private spaceship arriving on the planet he immediately set about ordering his subjects to work. All of his warriors began clearing the landscape in order to suit the needs of the buildings that were needed. While this was happening the scientists and robots began constructing the capital city with all of the necessary buildings. While this was being done the terraformer was prepped for it next target. The world the scientists would reside on. Also the world that would be used to grow food didn't need to be terraformed since it could support life already. The robots in charge of raising the livestock and crops were already on their way there. Within a day the scientist planet was terraformed and the scientists left and within 5 the warriors planet was ready.

The warrior planet had gravity 12 times greater than Earth and rapid fluctuations in temperature from -50 degrees to 150 degrees fahrenheit. Just living there was training by itself. It was the perfect planet for warriors. Robots would grow their crops, make whatever designs the scientist came up with, raise the children, and build any necessary buildings. By the time a week had passed all of people were settled in and ready to start training or working on projects. Visiting tech world Dan gave the projects he wanted to the scientists to work on the first most important project was a information gathering and sharing system. Basically each planet would have a hub to gather and distribute information and on the capital city there would be a fifth hub that would connect the four other hubs.

Every piece of technology would connect and send information to the hubs and every person would have a device that would provide them information they needed. For example any warrior who couldn't use Ki would be provided with information about Ki. Once some one obtained the use of Ki they would have access to techniques such as flight and blasts and once they were powerful enough they would have access to the Kai-O-Ken technique. Commanders and teachers would have information about their subordinates and students progress. Robots would have a chip that would upload whatever information they needed. With all of the major business taken care of Dan got back to training every waking moment of the day.

Back on Earth Kakarot entered his new training chamber. Not only was it able to go 250 times Earth's gravity, but it also integrated Dan's training chamber for a shadow fighter, however Kakarot didn't stop there. He also added environmental fluctuations in the environment it would go from scalding hot to frigid cold in the blink of an eye the air would also have extreme fluctuations in the oxygen concentration. This training would not only allow him to adapt to any fighting style instantly but also any environment without the need for him to have to consciously think about it. His Ki would automatically adapt his body to whatever environment he was in. With nothing to worry him Kakarot trained intensively almost every waking moment. The only breaks he took were to spend some time with Bulma.

Day after day he could feel his power growing. A couple weeks after the tournament Kakarot received plans from Dan for something called an information hub apparently he had just finished designing and implementing it in his kingdom. Kakarot sent the plans to bulma where technology was quickly replicated and produced. Kakarot also sent his training room improvements to all of the rulers. Months passed and ruler after ruler left for their own planets and Kakarot found three planets to fit his needs one for crops and livestock, one for the scientists (except for Bulma), and one for his warriors. Finally 9 and a half months after the tournament every ruler had their own planet. Also during this time Kakarot's twins were born. The first was a blue haired boy they named Gohan after Kakarot's adoptive grandfather and the second was a exact copy of Kakarot who they decided to name Bardock after Kakarot's father.

Both of the boys were born with power levels of 500 units each. This level of power had only been recorded in a couple of children ever born in the saiyan race. This short reprieve of of happiness was not to last as a war was starting between the saiyan race and a race of evil tyrants. A war that would come to Kakarot in the form of a group of five saiyan battle pods making their way toward Earth.

Power levels/ ages

During tournament

Kakarot-150,000/17

Dan-180,000/22

Josh Black-52,000/21

Josh White-54,000/21

Launch-5,300/20

Chi-Chi-5,175/18

Tenshinhan-9,300/20

Yamcha-9,100/ 23

Krillin-9,500/ 18

Chaozu-6,300/ 18

other rulers-900-4,000/ varies


	14. Start of a war

It had been 12 months since the announcement of the tournament and five months since Gohan and Bardock were born (saiyan pregnancies only last 7 months). All the rulers had left with their warriors and Kakarot had relocated his warriors and scientists to their respective planets. Bulma worked on most of her projects in the palace along with her father while her mother kept herself busy with her pets. Occasionally Bulma or her father would have to go to the scientist planet in order to deal with a problem or Kakarot would have to go to his warrior's world to deal for one, but generally Bulma's family and Kakarot stayed on Earth alone except for the babies in the nurseries and the robot that kept the place in order. It had been a quite day like most others when an alarm went off signaling that five ships were approaching the planet. Not only that but it was not one of theirs, however everyone there was able to tell right away what kind of ship they were. Kakarot had arrived her on one. They were saiyan battle pods five of them to be exact. From what Kakarot was sensing using his Ki sense the weakest fighter was as strong as the strongest fighter outside of the rulers, which was about 900 units. The next was about twice as strong and the third was 7 times as strong. The last two where in a whole different league being 20 and 30 times stronger than the weakest fighter.

Sending a message to his rulers Kakarot ordered them to come to Earth for an important mission. He then activated one of the landing platforms. It drew in the five pods while slowing their decent so that they didn't damage anything. As the pods opened Kakarot lowered his power level to half of the weakest fighter. As the five saiyans approached Kakarot recognized four of the fighters. The weakest was Tarble the younger brother of Vegeta considered to be a useless fighter. The next was Kakarot's brother Raditz he was seen as a shame to Bardock because of his pitiful power level. Next was the general of Paragus's faction a large brute named Nappa. The next warrior was Vegeta seen as a prodigy he was the first son of king Vegeta and was known for his cruel streak. The last fighter was a complete unknown. He was the only fighter that was younger than Kakarot. His hair was short and spiky with a bang hanging in the middle of his forehead(mystic Gohan's hair as a reference).

Kakarot walked out to greet these unexpected visitors "Hello. Welcome to my planet. What can I do for you?" said Kakarot. Clicking their scouters the five saiyans waited until the numbers stopped, Their faces immediately took on a look of annoyance except for Tarble who had a look of pity. Vegeta spoke "Well trash we were sent here by your father to retrieve you in order to help with the war, however seeing as how you are so pathetic I think we will kill you and raze this planet as a way to let off steam." said Vegeta with a scowl. Smiling Kakarot said "I'll make a deal with you if any of you can so much as touch me you can kill me and everyone else on the planet, however if you can't you will all become my subordinates." said Kakarot with a deathly calm. Laughing Vegeta said " Alright trash. Tarble kill this weakling." with a look of contempt on his face. Not wanting to comply but unable to disobey his brother Tarble attacked with all of his might hoping to kill Kakarot quickly so he wouldn't suffer. Striking with all of his might it looked as if he had stuck his arm through Kakarot. Much to his surprise the image around his arm faded away. Suddenly he felt a hit on the back of his neck and his vision faded into darkness.

Grabbing Tarble as he fell Kakarot set him down away from the fight so he wouldn't be hurt. Vegeta looked at his scouter again in frustration somehow this clown with a power level of only 450 units was able to take down someone twice as strong as him. Growling Vegeta yelled "Nappa and Raditz kill that trash." Rushing forward the two warriors were utterly shocked when Kakarot seemingly appeared out of nowhere hitting both of them with his index finger in the center of their foreheads the two fighters fell to the ground unconscious. Hoisting them up Kakarot dropped them where Tarble lay. Growing enraged Vegeta looked at Kakarot with a look of pure rage.

" I see you can raise and lower your power level at will, however this won't help you against a super elite like myself. Someone destined to be the next super saiyan." Vegeta said as he launched himself at Kakarot only to find an elbow in his solar plexus and his vision fading to black. Looking at the last fighter Kakarot spoke " Well do you want to fight me now?". The fighter simply shrugged his shoulders and said " No need I know who would win. Your the spitting image of dad when he has his opponents completely outclassed and is toying with them." said the mystery saiyan. "Who is your dad?" asked Kakarot. "Bardock" he replied. " I am dad's third kid. My name is Daikon." he stated calmly. Kakarot was only slightly surprised. "Well brother you want to come with me and get these idiots into some healing tanks?" asked Kakarot. Instead of responding the saiyan simply picked up Vegeta and Tarble, while Kakarot picked up Raditz and Nappa.

Placing all of the fighters in the healing tanks. Kakarot turned to Daikon and noticed something he hadn't seen before. "Not to seem rude, but I noticed that your tail is white." said Kakarot. "Yeah for some reason when I was born there was a mutation that caused my tail to turn white. No one really bothered me about it since I have the fifth highest power level in all of the saiyan army." said Daikon. " Really? Who are the first, second, third, and fourth strongest?" asked Kakarot. "Well first is our father Bardock he has a power level of 125,000. The second is Vegeta senior with a power level of 108,000 and the third is Paragus's son Broly with a power level of 80,000 and fourth is Paragus with a power level of 35,000." said Daikon."

Well brother while we wait for my elites to arrive and your friends to heal let's have a spar." said Kakarot. Immediately Daikon's face took an a look of excitement. "Sure brother, but don't blame me when you lose." said Daikon. Kakarot and Daikon made their way to the training arena. Kakarot turned the gravity up to 30 times Earth's normal gravity. Daikon hit the ground hard while Kakarot calmly stood there. "How are you able to withstand this much gravity?" asked Daikon. "This is nothing compared to what I normally train under." explained Kakarot. "Now get up we have a spar to get to." said Kakarot.

With a look of determination Daikon stood up. If his older brother could handle this gravity then he wasn't about to be defeated by it. He began running towards his brother with his fist raised and began striking as fast as he could. With each passing second he grew more accustomed to the intense gravity and his strikes became faster, however no matter what he was completely unable to land a single hit on Kakarot. Suddenly he completely lost sight of Kakarot only to feel the agony of Kakarot's elbow buried in his gut. Following this Kakarot unleashed a barrage of blows Daikon felt his ribs get destroyed, his arms and legs get broken and thousands of bruises cover his body and face in an instant. If not put in a healing tank soon Daikon might die, however this was nothing that the healing tank couldn't heal in a half hour or so. After putting his brother in the healing tank Kakarot waited. Within a hour all of his elites and the saiyans were gathered.

"Now that everyone is gathered I have some important matters to discuss. First off I have been summoned two years earlier than originally planned. As far as I can tell there is a threat so great that my father joined forces with Vegeta and Paragus in order to fight these monsters. Now tell me anything I missed." said Kakarot. " Well for one the race we are fighting are called Arcosians or frost demons. They command a vast organization called the PTO or planet trade organization. what they do is wipe out planets native species and sell the planets to other races. Some planets they take as their own personal trinkets and set up bases there. If there is a planet with a strong race they are forced to enter the PTO or they are wiped out. As far as we can tell only three frost demons command the PTO. They are Cold and his two sons Frieza and Cooler. The rest of the frost demons stay on their planet Arcos. Not long ago these monsters started invading saiyan territory. While most of the time we can easily deal with them if Cold, Cooler, or Frieza show up or the Ginyu or armored squadron show up we are unable to stand up to them. Hence why we need you. Your father thought you could help us in some way." Explained Nappa.

" We don't need this low class scum. Soon I will become more powerful than any saiyan I will become a super saiyan and wipe out the frost demons." said Vegeta with a scowl. "Now Vegeta your confidence is all well and good, but you lost to me in the fight. I will hear no more of your insubordination, or I'll have some of my elites embarrass you further." said Kakarot. The veins in Vegeta's looked like they were about to burst. He blasted out of his seat with a Ki blast charged ready to try and end Kakarot's life. When suddenly Chi-Chi appeared in front of Vegeta and delivered a blow to his stomach which he barely managed to block. "Well I guess we are going to take a break so that we can watch the mighty prince Vegeta get his but kicked again." said Daikon.

Making their way to the training arena Chi-Chi and Vegeta squared off against one another. Vegeta couldn't wait to put Kakarot in his place and was annoyed that he had to deal with this wench. Chi-Chi on the other hand was annoyed that this arrogant saiyan thought he could compare to Lord Kakarot. Even if he was quite attractive. Kakarot clicked his scouter Vegeta was at 18,250 units and Chi-Chi was at 20,000 units. The fight began and Chi-chi launched herself at Vegeta he could barely block her opening barrage of blows. Vegeta could hardly believe his eyes. How was this Earthling able to push him when not a single saiyan woman and barely any saiyan man able to so much as touch him. His saiyan pride wouldn't let him except this. With a furious yell he launched a counter attack, however for every 18 hits he got she got 20 her punches also did more damage. Luckily his saiyan armor helped him some, but he was still taking way too much damage. He could feel his ribs crack and his facial structures break. Flying up into the air he began charging his Gallic gun and the ground Chi-Chi decided to use her Lord's signature move she began chanting Kame...hame...ha she yelled. Her beam was almost dead even with Vegeta's blast.

Her inexperience with the technique made up for her higher power level. The thing that would decide this fight would be willpower. They kept pushing until they blasts reached critical and exploded. Both of the fighters were extremely damaged from the blast and were low on Ki reserves after that intense beam struggle. The two began attacking one another Vegeta no longer cared about fighting Kakarot he simply wanted to defeat this warrior. His ferocity and drive made up for her technique. The damage both of them had obtained was about even. Then with simultaneous hit the two fighters knocked each other out. A few minutes later the both of them woke up. "Well I have to admit for a cocky guy such as yourself at least you can back it up. My name is Chi-Chi. What's yours?" said Chi-Chi. " Not that it's any of your business, but my name is Vegeta. Woman." said Vegeta. Deciding to ignore his remark on how he addressed her for now.

" Well if you ever want to get your but kicked again let me know handsome." Said Chi-Chi with a giggle. That left Vegeta surprised. Not only was this infuriating woman somehow his equal in combat, but she was obviously flirting with him. Unsure how to respond he simply grunted and limped his way to a healing tank. Thinking to herself that she was definitely going to have to get to know this strong, arrogant, yet handsome warrior better Chi-Chi made her way to the healing tanks as well. After a while when Chi-Chi and Vegeta recovered Kakarot continued the meeting.

"Now that Vegeta has calmed down let's continue our meeting. Now as far as I know these frost demons are extremely powerful, so powerful that even the most powerful warriors you have are powerless before them. Therefore to avoid unnecessary deaths only the six most powerful warriors will be going everyone else will stay here to train. That includes all of the saiyans that just arrived." said Kakarot. Immediately outbursts were heard from the saiyans. " Look the facts are that only the top six fighters in my army other than myself have a power level that approaches or exceeds my father therefore only those fighters will be going." explained Kakarot. " Hahaha. What pathetic warriors do you have that could possibly compare to me let alone the most powerful saiyan since the legendary super saiyan. The only powerful warrior you have is that woman obviously." said Vegeta cockily.

"Okay look you cocky bastard I have nothing against those who have power and are sure of themselves, but weaklings like yourself should shut their mouths before they get taught a lesson." said Dan with a hint of anger in his voice. Honestly he had had enough of this fools babbling . Turning towards Dan with a look of anger on his face Vegeta caught something thrown at him. It was one of the improved scouters that Dan and the other rulers carried capable of measuring a power level of up to 30 million.

"Put that on look at the numbers after I power up then shut your mouth." Said Dan as he powered up. The numbers went shooting up "100...500...900 thousand. No 1...2...3...4.5 million." said Vegeta with a look of disbelief. "I can't believe it there's no way you are that powerful." said Vegeta as he took off the scouter and charged at Dan. Dan stood there as Vegeta tried to punch him, but it was the equivalent of a normal human with no training trying to punch a door of two feet thick titanium. In other words all he managed to do was break his hand.

"You done yet? Look Vegeta no one is arguing that you don't have talent. That much is obvious, but talent with no trainings like a ship with no captain or crew. In other words useless, so train here and become a great warrior not just someone with a moderate amount of power who just knows how to throw a punch." said Dan before he and the other fighters left. Vegeta stood there too shocked for words for a split second before turning to his companions. "Until we can wipe those smug looks off of Kakarot's and his commanders' faces we are going to do what ever they did to become so strong." said Vegeta. Turning to Chi-Chi and the other rulers he said" Show us where we can begin our training." With nothing better to do till Kakarot and the others returned the rulers that were left led the way to the gravity trying room.

As soon as every one was in the training room the gravity was turned to 25 times Earth's normal gravity. Immediately all of the saiyans except Daikon hit the floor. Slowly all four saiyans started to get up the first up was not Vegeta but Raditz which was quite unexpected. Then Vegeta , after that was Tarble, then finally Nappa. After the four saiyans began adjusting to the weight they felt from the new gravity boxes were brought out. Each box contained weighted training clothes that would automatically adjust its weight to the power of the user. The effect was that all the rulers were restricted to movement speed as if they only had a power level of 200 units.

The saiyans had an even rougher time since they had to adjust to the gravity as well as the new weight. Chi-Chi then spoke " Well to start we are going to be running laps around this training dome." The dome was about a quarter mile in circumference. Tarble raised his hand and spoke with a meek voice " How many laps are we running?" In response Chi-Chi held up 4 fingers. Tarble immediately sighed in relief only four laps wouldn't be too difficult, but as if to dash his hopes Chi-Chi spoke " Yes we are going to be doing 40 thousand laps." she clarified. Immediately all five saiyans were shocked 10 thousand miles was an outrageous amount of ground to cover. Chi-Chi continued speaking " The last person to finish will not be getting breakfast". This made all five saiyans immediately not want to finish last since to them nothing was worse than not eating. The 38 warriors lined up and as soon as a buzzer sounded they began running. Several minutes into the run the saiyans felt like their entire bodies were on fire yet none of them were willing to give up each one for their own reasons.

For Vegeta it was his pride and the fact that he was unwilling to lose to Kakarot again. For Daikon it was how he wanted to be a real challenge for his older brother. For Raditz it was the rage he felt at the humiliation he had to endure being a weakling in a society that prized strength above everything else, which was made worse since he was the son of Bardock. For Nappa it was the thought of gaining more power so that he would be the one to kill Frieza the bastard who had killed one of his sons in one of his planet busting attacks. Lastly for Tarble it was the admiration he felt for his brother and how he didn't want to disappoint him. With their determination the five of them pushed themselves to and past limits they didn't know they had. Several hours later all of the warriors finished their laps. To the surprise of everyone everyone was provided with as much food as they could eat and it was explained that the threat of not eating was to add motivation for everyone while they worked out. Much to the surprise of the saiyans that was just the first part of the workout over the course of the day they sparred, did strength training, and energy control and manipulation. The saiyans excelled at sparring and strength training, but the energy control was far more difficult for them since the had never had to try and control their Ki to such an extent instead they relied on brute force to overcome their opponents.

At the end of the day everyone was exhausted, nevertheless all the saiyans felt a great amount of pride in themselves for pushing themselves like they had. They all were impressed by the power they felt growing inside of them. Before that day they had never imagined that there was a way other than having a near death experience that could increase their power like this.

Meanwhile in Kakarot's spaceship the seven warriors had been sparring much like they had the entire day. Anyone who was too badly damaged to continue fighting was put in a healing tank till they could fight again. To reach planet Bardock which was the headquarters for the saiyan army it would take 3 days in their spaceship to reach the planet. In the meantime they would spat intensively until they reached their destination. They were also informed of the progress that the saiyans on Earth had been making. It appeared that all the saiyans were making great progress with their training.

Soon three days had passed and they were arriving at their destination. As soon as they landed they were immediately surrounded by hundreds of saiyan warriors. Almost all of them were ready to attack, however as soon as Kakarot walked down the ramp they relaxed. Everyone knew that the second son of Bardock looked exactly like his father. They all made way for him as he and his six warriors made their way to the palace so he could meet with his father. The saiyans clicked on their scouters it seemed that Kakarot and all of the rest of his fighters all had power levels of ten thousand, however the they seemed to exude a presence that dwarfed the power readings on the scouters. As soon as Bardock heard his son was arriving he called for a meeting of all the heads of the saiyan army, or in other words he called for Vegeta and Paragus. They would arrive in a few hours in the meantime he would talk to his son. The guards led Kakarot to his father's chambers while the rest of his warriors stayed on their ship training and sparring.

As soon as he entered his father's chambers he took a punch to the face from his father and returned with a punch of his own. This was the common practice between father and son for saiyans when they greeted one another after a long time apart. After their quick saiyan style reunion they got down to business. "Son I assume you already know why I called you here. We are fighting against a foe who seems unstoppable and we need some way to deal with them. I know it's a long shot, but i was hopping you found something on Earth that will help turn the tide." said Bardock.

"Well I did find something. While I was Earth I was taken in by fighters well outside the norm. They had power levels tens of times greater than anyone else on the planet. They taught me how to surpass my bodies natural limits by training. After I conquered the Earth I implemented these teaching in the natives populations lives. The results were warriors who far surpassed anything we could have predicted. The most elite of them even manage to rival me in power." explained Kakarot. Bardock could hardly believe his ears if what he was hearing was true then the hopes he had all those years ago were not misplaced. " If I may ask how powerful are you ?" inquired Bardock. "I thought you would want to know so I prepare something." said Kakarot. He then took out a scouter and a strange device. The device blocked Ki from being detected outside of it when someone powered up. Turning it on a small bubble surrounded them. Then Kakarot began powering up Bardock could hardly believe his eyes the number stopped at 5 million power units.

The sheer power knocked him off of his feet. The pressure he felt was immense it was as if a huge wave of power knocked him off of his feet. Bardock could hardly contain his exhilaration at the discovery that his experiment worked so well. The next thought that came to his mind was that if his son was this powerful then by the law of the saiyan race Kakarot would become the new leader of his clan. Immediately Kakarot spoke up "Don't worry I will not assume the throne for a few more years. At the very least I will wait until the war with the Arcosians is over and we are at a more stable time." said Kakarot. It was almost as if Kakarot could read what bardock was thinking. In truth this wasn't that far from the truth since Kakarot had learned techniques from Roshi to read minds and while he wasn't proficient in it yet he could get the general gist of what someone was thinking.

With that bit of business done Kakarot moved on to his next area of interest. Taking out a container with capsules in it Kakarot handed them to his father "These are called capsules an Earth technology. They allow you to store all sorts of things in them. This container contains all the scientific achievements that have been made whileI have been ruling Earth. It also has a few things like ships and gravity chambers." Explained Kakarot. Thanking his sonBardock took the container with the capsules. "Well son since we have some time on our hands want to have a quick spar with your father?" asked Bardock. "Sure, but don't expect me to go easy on you." said Kakarot while laughing.

The two made their way to an open area to spar for awhile. Powering up to his maximum Bardock blasted off trying to take the offensive position. While he was the only one throwing punches it was evident that Kakarot was in control of the fight. Doing or blocking all of his father's blows without really trying. After a few minutes of this Kakarot took the offensive position every blow he launched was unblocked and although he tried to keep the damage he did to his father down to a minimum bruises and cuts began to pile up. Eventually his father fell to the ground exhausted and unable to go any longer. He made his way to his private chambers to clean up while Kakarot went to get his comrades.

An hour later Kakarot, Bardock, the earthlings, Vegeta, and Paragus where all seated in a meeting room. "I have called all of you in here today, because my son has returned from his mission and has some very good news for our uphill war against the Arcosians." said Bardock. "What would that be? Also more importantly where is my son and the others that went with him?" asked Vegeta in a commanding and disrespectful tone. "Well Vegeta he is talking about how I have implemented a way to increase the power of my troops without near death experiences. To answer your second question I had your weakling sons stay on Earth to train since they are useless right now." said Kakarot with equal spite. Normally he wouldn't address someone like this, but it was apparent that the reason prince Vegeta was such an arrogant saiyan was because of his upbringing. As such he wanted to wipe that smug look forming Vegeta's face as soon as possible. He knew that attacking his pride by insulting his sons would work best. Sure enough Vegeta grew furious and launched out of his chair to attack Kakarot. He punched Kakarot as hard as he could in his head however all he got for his efforts was a broken hand. Grunting in pain he took a couple steps back. "This reminds me of what happened when I first encountered your son he was cocky and sure of his own power, but after being humiliated a few times he calmed down and learned to accept that I was his better." said Kakarot.

As soon as he finished this statement he launched forward and lodged his fist into Vegeta's gut. He fell to his knees clenching his stomach in agony. "I was merciful this time and spared your life don't test me again." said Kakarot. "Now that that is out of the way let's get down to business. First off Kakarot's power level has been measured and it comes in at 5 million units. Some of those he brought with him have comparable power levels and all of them are stronger than any of us. For this reason I will be sending these them to fight with Cooler and Frieza as an elite hit squad." explained Bardock. Paragus and Vegeta could hardly believe their ears if what they just heard was true then these six warriors were on par with those monsters and what's more if they wanted they could destroy the entire saiyan race just by themselves.

"We have received information on where Frieza and Cooler will be. According to our information Frieza is heading to a planet called Namek and Cooler is heading to a planet named planet Cooler #1." said Bardock. "What did you just say Namek?" said Dan and Kakarot simultaneously. "Yes why is there something important there?" asked Bardock. "There is definitely something important there. You see on Earth there is a being called Kami he is a Namekian, but more importantly he created something called dragon balls. These orbs have the ability to grant whoever gathers all of them a single wish. We can't let these orbs fall into the hands of someone as evil as Frieza." explained Kakarot. This information stunned all the saiyans. The first to recover and speak was Bardock "If what you say is true than no matter what we must not let those dragon balls fall into Frieza's hands. Kakarot you must immediately split into two groups and take on Frieza and Cooler without delay." said Bardock. With that the meeting was adjourned.

Meeting in front of his ship with his six warriors they decided on a plan of action. Kakarot would Krillin, Yamcha and Josh Black while Dan would take Tenshinhan and Josh White. Dan pulled out a capsule and out came a ship identical to the one they had been traveling in. They boarded their respective ships and left. Little did they know that the fights would push them beyond anything they had known possible.

Power levels/ ages

Kakarot-5,000,000/18

Raditz-1,800/24

Daikon-27,000/15

Vegeta-18,000/23

Nappa-6,300/55

Tarble-900/19

Bardock-125,000/43

Paragus-35,000/45

king Vegeta-108,000/44

Dan-4,500,000/23

Josh White-4,000,000/22

Josh Black-4,100,000/22

Krillin-180,000/19

Tenshinhan-150,000/21

Yamcha-140,000/22

Chi-Chi-20,500/17

other rulers-8,000-17,000/varies

Launch-20,450/22

Chaozu-22,000/19


	15. Kakarot vs Frieza a Legend Awakens

Kakarot and the other rulers ship was flying through space as fast as possible. They had to make it to Namek before Frieza they couldn't risk the dragon balls falling into his hands. That and there was no reason to let innocent lives be lost. Several days passed and they arrived on Namek. They couldn't sense any evil Ki so they assumed they beat Frieza here. Since that was the case then they needed to warn the Namekians before Frieza arrived. Sensing the most powerful warrior on the planet they quickly made their way there. Arriving seconds later they were greeted by a Namekian who looked almost identical to Piccolo. "What business do you have here?" asked the Namekian. "We have come here to warn you about an approaching evil that is coming to your planet. They will be coming for your dragon balls and they will wipe out as many of your people as necessary to obtain them." explained Kakarot. "How do you know about the dragon balls?" asked the Namekian. "We have a set on our planet." Kakarot answered truthfully. "Nail let them in I will speak with them." said a deep and very old sounding voice. Nail led their group into the house and there they saw and absolutely enormous namekian. "Hello I am the grand elder of Namek Guru. Would the leader of you step forward so that I can read your intentions?" asked Guru. Kakarot stepped forward and Guru placed his hand on his head. A flash of memories passed through Kakarot's mind. "I see your intentions are pure. I will gather all of the elders to discuss what our plan of action will be." said Guru.

Several hours later six older Namekians showed up. According to Nail they were the first children of the grand elder and each of them governed a village as well as took care of a dragon ball. Also the namekian dragon balls couldn't be used unless you knew the password and could speak namekian. Even if Frieza got the dragon balls they would be useless to him. All of the elders were gathered "My children I have called you here today because we are under attack from a grave threat. This threat will be here soon. We must decide if we will stay and defend our home or escape with our lives. I know this is our planet, but we are dealing with an enemy even the strongest of us would be powerless against this monster. This warrior has offered us sanctuary on his planet while they fight this monster. I have asked you here today, because we must decide as a people what our course of action will be." explained Guru. "I think we should go with this saiyan. We are a peaceful people not meant for battle. Although I'm sure that none of us want to abandon our planet, however we can not let everyone die because of our pride and attachment to our planet." said one of the elders.

None of the elders voiced any objections. "Well my children it looks as if we will leave this planet, however I not be going with you. Dende, Cargo, Nail, and Moori come here there are gifts that I want to give you." said Guru. Shocked at hearing what he said, but still listening to what he asked the four of them walked forward. Placing one hand on Cargo's and Dende's heads he used his power to awaken their latent magical abilities. These two were very talented and Dende especially held powers that would make most dragon clan Namekians pale in comparison. Next he put his hands on Nail's and Moori's heads. He awakened Nail's potential and transferred the ownership of the dragon balls over to Moori. "I have given all of you gifts that will help our people, however I still have one more gift for Nail. I will transfer my essence over to him the reason for this is simple. I will die in a couple years and in order to insure that our people will be able to protect themselves I will entrust everything I have to our best warrior." said Guru. All the Namekians were shocked and started protesting but Guru held up a hand will his other stayed on Nail's head. Just as Nail was about to move away so that Guru wouldn't be able to do what he had planned. Guru turned into a light andante flowed into Nail. As soon as he did a huge aura enveloped Nail. "Guru your sacrifice will not be in vain I will use this power to protect our people." said Nail with a sad expression on his face.

A few hours later all of the Namekians boarded onto a couple of Kakarot's spare ships and made their way to Earth. The only ones left on the planet were Kakarot, his warriors and Nail. Less than a hour after all of the Namekians left all the warriors felt the an enormous evil presence heading their way. The ship landed and out of it came hundreds of soldiers came out of the ship although almost none of them were even a threat to the average saiyan solider let alone any of them. Kakarot could sense that these warriors were all terrible and held no guilt about the deaths that they had caused. Trash like this who wiped out planets for cash deserved no mercy. Moving faster than any of them could see he decapitated all of them with his hands. Moving back to the spot he was at before all the men got out of the ship. Shortly after Frieza and seven other warriors exited the ship. Looking at the carnage around him Frieza's face turned into a scowl. "This trash couldn't even defeat four monkeys and a slug how pitiful." said Frieza. Two of Frieza's warriors walked forward. From what everyone could feel these two warriors were the two weakest out of the group that was left. Although they were leagues above all the rest of Frieza's men they were nothing compared to any of them. Even Daikon could have destroyed them both without too much trouble. "I am Zarbon and this is Dodoria we are Frieza's right hand men I don't think you will survive this fight." said Zarbon as the two of them flew at the warriors.

Searching the two Ki of the warriors he found that the one named Dodoria was the worst kind of scum who enjoyed tormenting his victims and enjoyed his job, however Zarbon was different. Although he had no qualms about killing he didn't enjoy killing and when he had to fight he would end it as quick as possible. Making a decision Kakarot appeared in front of Dodoria and vaporized him, however he only knocked out Zarbon. "Well well I see you have defeated my men, however they are nothing compared to my most elite fighting force. The Ginyu force will crush you without even breaking a sweat." said Frieza in a condescending voice with a slight chuckle. The five warriors started chanting "Recoome, Jeice, Burter, Guldo, and I am captain Ginyu. We are the Ginyu force." Said the five weird warriors while striking goofy poses. Looking at the warriors Kakarot and the others were too stunned at the outrageous display too even comment on its stupidity. Even Frieza looked extremely uncomfortable with his soldiers performance. Right after they finished their dance they started doing rock paper scissors to see who would fight who. The one named Guldo would fight Nail, Recoome would fight Krillin, Yamcha would fight Jeice, Josh would fight Burter, and Ginyu would fight Kakarot.

The first fight against Guldo was about to begin. "Well slug it looks like you will be the first of your friends to die." said Guldo with a laugh. Out of all the Ginyu force Guldo was the only one that didn't have a single shred of redeemable qualities in him. "Kill him quickly he doesn't deserve any mercy." said Kakarot to Nail. Nail simply nodded his head. Nail launched himself at Guldo, but right before his hand would have made contact with Guldo's neck severing his head Guldo vanished. Only to appear a short distance away out of breath. Guldo began laughing. "You are no match for my time stopping abilities." said Guldo. Raising an eyebrow Nail raised hie power level by a bit and attacked again. This time Guldo couldn't even hold his breath before Nail decapitated him with his hand. "Looks like your faith in your ability stopped you from training your body." said Nail in a lecture like manner. "No cried the Ginyu force. Hoe dare you kill Guldo. He was an important piece in our pose now we will have to find a new member and train them." said all of the Ginyu force together. Kakarot and his friends face palmed. That's what they were worried about their pose not the fact that their comrade was just killed. These were truly ridiculous people, still their battle power was nothing to scoff at. Once this was all over they would make fine sparring partners for his elites.

The next fight was between Krillin and the musclebound fool known as Recoome. They both got into fighting stances. Recoome began doing funny poses and started yelling Recoome kick, but in a blur of speed Krillin disappeared and reappeared with his elbow in Recoome's stomach. He took a couple steps back and let Recoome fall to the ground. His internal organs were a mess and although he would survive it was evident that he would be in no condition to fight anyone until he was healed. The entire Ginyu force looked astonished for someone to be able to take out Recoome in a single blow was unheard of among the men Recoome had the most raw physical strength and durability. Only people like Ginyu and Frieza could accomplish such feats. Were these people really on the same level as Ginyu they wondered.

Making a decision Jeice and Burter flew forward together by combining their powers almost no one could stand up to them. "Well Yamcha these clowns aren't really worth my time so I'll let you fight both of them." said Josh with a look of boredom on his face. Flying over to the two fighters Yamcha decided that he would limit himself so that he actually got a good workout in. Blasting off Jeice and Burter began throwing punches and kicks as fast as they could. As Yamcha dodged or blocked the attacks he had to admit that he was actually a little impressed. For all of their bluster these two fought well together even managing to land a couple hits. Still their technique was trash having never trained with someone who could teach them hoe do do anything but simply throw a punch. Deciding to add a bit of offense into his fight he started throwing a couple punches himself. The difference in skill and power made it so that hundreds of his punches landed before the two of them managed to land a single hit. It was only a couple minutes before the two warriors fell from the sky utterly exhausted. Landing down softly Yamcha had a minuscule amount of sweat on his forehead. "Well at least the two of them managed to give me a decent workout." said Yamcha while he calmly carried the two of them over to the other injured warriors. Frieza was furious to say the least his elite fighting force was being treated like children. Deciding that he would kill them all and offer their position to these warriors if Ginyu lost . A smile crept onto his face.

Ginyu powered up to maximum not wanting to take any chances in this fight after the ease in which his men were handled. Looking unimpressed Kakarot stood across from Ginyu with his arms crossed across his chest. Flying forward Ginyu shot his fist out a loud bang could be heard as his fist impacted Kakarot's face, however Kakarot's head didn't even turn. "Well if you are Frieza's most elite soldier then I have a felling we have nothing to worry about." said Kakarot as he buried his fist in Ginyu's gut launching him a little ways back and doubling him over obviously defeating him. Frieza not happy launched a death beam at Ginyu's back intending to kill him right there, however Kakarot had other plans moving in a blur he appeared in front of the blast and crushed it with one looked shocked Frieza the master he had served faithfully for over half a century had just tried to kill him after one loss. "Go over to your men while I teach this overgrown lizard some manners. If you try any funny business then I will let Josh blast you all to hell. If you think you can over power him guess again, because he is almost as strong as I am." said Kakarot. Defeated Ginyu walked over to his men and sat down planning on how to turn this situation to his advantage.

Frieda and Kakarot squared off against one another as everything around them went quite. It seemed as if the entire planet was holding its breath as these two titans squared off against one another. Then breaking this silence with a yell Frieza blasted forward launching punches and kicks as fast as he could. He fully expected his foe to be dead the instant he launched his attack, however much to his surprise and frustration it seemed as if his opponent was effortlessly dancing around his blows. Growing more infuriated with each blow he finally cried out in triumph when his fist went through his opponents abdomen only to grow more enrage when it turned out to be just an after image.

"I don't see why you are such a big deal my father could beat you if he decided to go Oozaru. I guess I might as well finish this farce of a battle." said Kakarot nonchalantly. Growing enraged at this statement. "You want to show you why I am so feared then let me show you." Screamed Frieza as his body began glowing. He grew to an enormous size standing at 7 and a half feet and doubling his power. "Well monkey how do you like me intros form where my power level is over one million. said Frieza. Looking bored Kakarot phased out of site only to appear in front of Frieza and flick him in the forehead. Which sent him tumbling back at tremendous speeds. "Is that all you got?" said Kakarot with a bored expression. "Fine let me show you something no-one other than my Family has ever seen." he practically screamed like a child. His form changed light pouring off of it morphing his body in what looked like a rip off of the xenomorph from Alien, however he didn't stop there once again light poured off of is body and he changed form again.

This time he turned into a much smaller foe standing about them same height as Krillin just barely over 5 feet tall. His appearance was misleading as his power in this form far surpassed anything he held before. Right now he was at three fifths of Kakarot's full power before he started using Kai-O-Ken and Kakarot had a feeling that he had more power down into a fighting stance Kakarot prepared himself. They both vanished at the same time moving so quickly that everyone but Josh was completely unable to follow their movements. Still for those that could see it was clear that Kakarot was dominating the fight he had an overwhelming advantage in speed, power, and skill and it was showing. Frieza had obtained some bruises and scratches on his body and was breathing a little heavy. "Well this is a surprise to think you would force me to use more than 2.5 percent of my power is something extraordinary. How about a deal. I will let you and all your kind live and in exchange you work for me as my elite soldiers? As a super elite you would have hundreds of planets as your personal possessions." said Frieza. Kakarot smirked

"You know almost anyone else would take that that deal, however first off I sense no good coming from you and I was taught to not make deals with those who are evil. Second I just saw you try to kill your best warrior after he failed to defeat an opponent. Lastly I am a saiyan warrior and my blood burns at the thought of challenging someone as powerful as you to a fight." said Kakarot as he entered a fighting stance. Sensing the time for talking was over Frieza decided to use 10 percent of his power to crush this foolish monkey.

Using his Ki sense Kakarot could tell that he opponent wasn't bluffing and decided to use a times three Kai-O-Ken to combat this increase in power. Kakarot blocked a chop at his neck while kicking Frieza in the stomach Launching him away. Since this level of fighting was too fast for Josh to see he used a Kai-O-Ken times three on just his eyes to see the fight. He saw Kakarot and Frieza trade blows back and forth and while Kakarot clearly held the advantage in all aspects of fighting he wasn't completely unscathed. Frieza tried to use his tail to try and choke Kakarot, however Kakarot grabbed it and began spinning around in a circle before letting Frieza go only to appear behind him and plow his fist into Frieza's back making him cough up some blood. Frieza decided to step it up and went to 25 percent of his full power. Kakarot went to a times six to counter this and the two were now completely equal interns of speed and power, but Kakarot still held the overwhelming advantage in skill.

The two battled and Frieza could hardly believe what was happening. Here he was facing an opponent who held an advantage in power over his brother the third strongest being in the universe. For someone so powerful to exist was not acceptable after he killed this monkey he would wipe out their entire race. Deciding to go up to 50 percent he was surprised and angered when the monkey was still matching him. Kakarot on the other hand felt his muscles start to burn from the strain of the Kai-O-Ken still he had plenty of fight left in him and could easily deal with this level of power. The battle continued and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to beat this opponent.

Deciding to use 75 percent of his power he finally put Kakarot on the losing end of the exchange. Kakarot was going very fatigued trying to keep up with this monster yet even though he couldn't see himself winning his blood boiled at this challenge. Minutes passed and Kakarot was nearing the end of his stamina. Deciding to put it in an all or nothing blast he used a times 20 Kai-O-Ken Kamehameha blast. A huge blast flew from his hands and pushed Frieza into the sea before detonating. Kakarot exhausted landed next to all of his friends. "Well I guess that ends that although he was the mightiest warrior i've ever faced before. Too bad he was rotten to the core or he would have made for a great sparring partner." said Kakarot with a chuckle. Suddenly Frieza appeared standing on a rock one eye shut and bruises and cuts all over with part of his tail gone. Launching a couple death beams they pierced Nail's and Josh's chests. They both fell down to the ground appearing dead next he sent a beam of Ki into Krillin's chest and lifted him up "Please stop." Yelled Kakarot, but Frieza smirked when he saw his adversaries distress and opened his hand in a explosion Krillin was blown to pieces.

Kakarot stood up and something inside him snapped. Lighting started forming in the sky and Kakarot's hair and eyes started flashing gold and turquoise respectively until with a fail primal roar he fully transformed. Frieza looked at this saiyan curiously. He thought that this was weird saiyans transformed into apes not blondes. Not that it mattered he would still kill this monkey soon enough. First he had to suffer more though. Sensing that Josh and Nail were still alive Kakarot turned to Yamcha "Take everyone who is down to a safe place while I finish this fight." said Kakarot in an extremely cold and angry voice. Frightened by this new demeanor and the insane increase in power Yamcha began moving picked up Nail and Josh and started flying away while Ginyu used telekinesis to move Jeice Burter Recoome and Zarbon.

"Well I do love a moving target." said Frieza as he aimed a death beam at them. Sensing his attack Kakarot appeared in front of him and grabbed his hand crushing it and breaking some bones. Crying out in pain Frieza tried to free his hand from Kakarot's grasp and after a few futile attempts Kakarot let go of his hand. Frieza jumped back a couple times before flying into the air. Floating up to the same level Kakarot cooly stared down Frieza. "W-w-who are you? W-w-what are you?!" cried Frieza. "I am Kakarot son of Bardock protector of the weak and defender of justice. I am a warrior and a saiyan and the friend of the man you just killed. I am rage and power incarnate. I am the legend from a thousand years ago a warrior who has no equal. I am a super saiyan and I am your death Frieza." said Kakarot as he powered up.

Thinking quickly Frieza decided to use the saiyans pride and thirst for battle in order to power up fully so that he could crush this so called super saiyan. "Wait I am not at my full power don't you want to try your new power on a worthy opponent." said Frieza. Kakarot calmly floated there and waited. Taking this as a sign Frieza began to power up and in a few seconds he reached 100 percent power. His body bulked up and vines showed all over his body. "Is that all?" asked Kakarot with a bored expression. Enraged at the monkey mocking him he charged forward throwing a punch as hard as he could only to find much to his surprise that it was blocked with one hand almost effortlessly. Kakarot punched Frieza in his gut driving all the air from his lungs followed by a punch to his face. Frieza went flying away at speeds he had never approached before only for Kakarot to appear behind him and deliver a kick to his kidney. Kakarot continued his one sided beat down of Frieza for a couple minutes.

When he was done Frieza was bruised all over his body and had several broken bones. Frieza was completely out of energy and his form dropped out of his bulked up state. Just as Kakarot was a about to end Frieza he heard a voice. "Stop my new master he can still be of some use. You see I have an ability to swap my conscious with that of someone else taking their body for my own. With Frieza's body I could serve you much better my lord." said Ginyu. Making a quick decision Kakarot decided to allow this after all what better way to exact revenge on a foe than to let his old henchman take it. Kakarot disappeared only to reappear behind Frieza delivering a punch that brought him to his knees unable to move. "Very well take this creatures body and use it to better serve me." said Kakarot.

Ginyu powered up and a strange light surrounded him change now he yelled as a yellow beam flew from his mouth into Frieza's. After the light subsided Kakarot checked Frieza's Ki and sure enough it had taken on the form of Ginyu's meaning that he had really done as he said. Shooting a small ball of Ki Kakarot incinerated Ginyu's old body with Frieza's soul inside. "Wow my lord you have really done a number on this body I can't even move." said Ginyu. After he regressed into Frieza's first form so that he could heal some damage and move around. Next Kakarot returned to his normal state and as soon as he did he noticed a tremendous strain on his body from the super saiyan form still it was minor compared to the strain from Kai-O-Ken.

They two of them flew to where the rest of the warriors were at. Nail was on his feet having used his healing ability while Josh was in a healing tank. Zarbon, Recoome, Jeice, and Burter were also in some of the healing tanks. Telling Yamcha to get this ship to Earth Kakarot and Ginyu went into the healing tanks. Several hours later they were all healed and out of the tanks good as new. The situation was explained to Zarbon about how Frieza had tried to kill them for their failure and that Kakarot had defeated Frieza before Ginyu swapped bodies with him. Zarbon after hearing this pledged his loyalty to Kakarot. Kakarot then told everyone to head to the training room and since the ship was on auto pilot everyone was able to go down to the training area. Kakarot turned the gravity to fifty times normal gravity and the Ginyu force excluding Ginyu and Nail hit the ground. Kakarot and his allies were already used to this gravity and Frieza's race which Ginyu was now a part of had a home planet with a hundred times Earth's gravity.

Nail was quickly able to use his Ki to make up for his body not being used to this gravity. The Ginyu force and Zarbon were having a much harder time adjusting to their increased weight. "You will not leave this room for the remainder of the trip which will take about a day. Meals will be prepared by a robot on the ship and sent here. I expect everyone to train their hardest." said Kakarot. Ginyu trained with Yamcha while Kakarot, Josh, and Nail all trained together. Several hours later the rest of the Ginyu force and Zarbon were all up on their feet moving around and doing some light sparring. Zarbon could feel his muscles straining trying to cope with his increased weight. His Ki was constantly being strained in order to keep his body functioning normally. He now understood why all of these warriors were able to handle them like children. They trained in ways that were as monstrous as their strength. In Frieza's army everything was determined by your power level at birth and nothing with how strong you became after. As such there was never an incentive to train since no matter how hard you struggled you could never amount to anything other than some respect from those who had the same rank as you.

It seemed like all that mattered in the saiyan army was power and the saiyans thought that they were the ultimate warrior race so they were the best race, however as long as you had power they would respect you. Zarbon pushed his body to his limits every second that passed he grew more fatigued. Unlike a saiyan whose body would power up in order to deal with a new environment Zarbon's body like almost every other species would get drained of their energy while adapting. Just as Zarbon thought he would collapse from exhaustion food arrived. The meal helped him regain lost energy and got him ready for round two. It would take awhile for his body to process the food so that he had more energy. Unlike saiyans whose body immediately turned food into energy and sent nutrients to their muscles so that they could heal most species had to wait hours to complete the same process and their performance fell because of it. Although now humans were capable of the same thing. Even though he was hindered Zarbon continued to push himself he would overcome his weak self even if it killed him. With a determination that was unparalleled by many Zarbon began training harder than ever. As the ship continued on its destination towards Earth no one on the ship could predict the major events unfolding there and the impact it would have on a certain namekian who was raised as a surrogate son by a certain human.

A/N: I know this chapter took awhile to get out but the Frieza battle is hard to get right. I wanted to have Frieza and his golden form become part of Kakarot's forces, but Frieza can't be saved. We will see what happens with his father, Cooler, and his son.

power levels/ages

Dodoria-21,000/33

Zarbon-22,500/24

Guldo- 19,000/25

Recoome-43,000/27

Jeice- 42,900/26

Burter-43,100/28

Ginyu-120,000 in original body as powerful as Frieza in new body/ 70

Frieza-1st(540,000) 2nd(1,2000,000) 3rd(1,800,000) final(120,000,000)/360

Kakarot-base(5,000,000) SS(250,000,000) b healed(5.25 million)/18

Nail-base(50,000) potential unlocked(500,000) fusion(5,000,000)/20


	16. Piccolo Vs Slug

Back on Earth right after Kakarot had finished defeating Frieza a ship landed. It contained a young namekian named Piccolo. Although he was only two years old he was already almost fully grown. The reason being that when he was spit out as an egg he was designed so that he would grow quickly so that he could kill Kakarot as soon as possible. When he was born he carried a lot of hatred in him and constantly wanted to get revenge for his father, however through the care of his surrogate father/mentor he grew into a honorable warrior who simply wanted to be the best fighter that he could be. Due to his enhanced growth speed his powers grew at a similar rate that coupled with the harsh training he had been receiving since birth made him more powerful than all of the rulers weaker than Yamcha. The reason he was on Earth right now was because Dan had sent him a transmission telling him to go there and train with the saiyans and other rulers. He also was expected to greet the namekians when they got to Earth. As soon as he landed he used his Ki sense to find where all the rulers were at and flew over to the training grounds. When he arrived he saw that the rulers were done with their morning run and were about to eat breakfast before breaking into groups to begin various muscle and Ki training exercises. Piccolo flew down and greeted Chi-Chi who had been made aware that Piccolo was going to join them. Sensing the Ki of everyone around them Piccolo realized he could beat everyone here in a fight simultaneously without even trying too hard. Deciding he would best be served by using the multiform technique to spar with himself instead of wasting his time on these weaklings.

Right as he was about to leave in order to find a more secluded spot to train Chi-Chi spoke up "Everyone this is Piccolo he is an adoptive son to Dan and was sent here today to train with us while he waits for Dan to return I expect everyone to treat him politely." said Chi-Chi. Vegeta walked up and immediately started insulting Piccolo "Well look here if it isn't a little slug. Aren't you a little ways from home you piece of namekian trash." said Vegeta. It took all of Piccolo's self control not to rip the diminutive saiyan's head off right there instead he responded with an equally scathing comment "Well I always heard that the smallest dogs barked the loudest since they have no bite. Since I need a workout how about you and everyone else here all come at me at once." said Piccolo. Hearing these words Vegeta grew enraged and rather than trying to gauge his opponents power he flew forward with the intent to mercilessly pummel this fool. He was not alone as a majority of the warriors took up his challenge, however the fight didn't go as they predicted. Predicted Piccolo moved so quickly that they couldn't even see him only reappearing to deliver a much or kick to anyone unfortunate enough to attack him. Within minutes everyone but Chi-Chi was on the ground unconscious or writhing in pain. Sighing Chi-Chi turned off the gravity and had robots come in in order to send all of the downed warriors to the healing tanks.

She predicted this result from the beginning since she knew how hard Dan trained and knew that Piccolo received the same brutal training and the fact that she used her Ki sense to feel out his overwhelming power. Deciding to train while she wanted for everyone to heal she had Piccolo make a clone a little bit stronger than her so she could spar and him split himself into thirds so he could practice fighting against multiple opponents who were as strong as him. He wished that a worthy opponent would show up. While he could make gains sparring with himself the best way to improve was to fight with someone above him. Part of the reason he had grow so much in two years was due to the fact that he sparred with Dan every day. Still it was better than nothing. A little while later all of the people who got crushed by Piccolo were back and ready to train. The saiyans were especially pumped up. Even since they had come to this little mud ball of a planet they had been continuously beat by superior fighters a fact that infuriated most of them to no end. To Tarble and Daikon the reason they were so ready to train was entirely different. Tarble felt a sense of pride in his growing power and say a new goal in front of him to reach. While Daikon saw someone who he could spar with that was even stronger than he was. This challenge had been totally missing since Kakarot left. Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz on the other hand were infuriated to find another being who was more powerful than their best warriors. They were supposed to be the ultimate warrior race and instead they continuously got humiliated by inferior races. If they wanted to they could change into their great ape form, however to use the transformation meant to quickly wipe out entire races of extremely powerful warriors just to beat a single opponent was embarrassing and would damage their pride more than help it. They decided that they would continue to progress until they took their rightful place as the most powerful warriors in the universe. With that four of the saiyans went to spar amount themselves, however Daikon went to Piccolo and asked to spar with him.

Piccolo sensed that between this fighter and Chi-Chi he would have a good fight on his hands with the multiform technique. "Hi my name is Daikon and I'm Kakarot's younger brother. I apologize for not introducing myself before it's just that when you offered a fight my blood started boiling." said Daikon. Piccolo was fairly surprised he didn't expect a saiyan to have such good manners and honestly it was a little off putting. Still he wouldn't mind having another friend who was a decent sparring partner. Gaining piccolo split himself into thirds two that were just above Chi-Chi and Daikon and then one with the excess Ki he had left. With that he could get in a good workout. Piccolo faced off with Daikon in his Demon stance while Daikon was in the saiyan fighting stance. While Daikon's stance was in no way terrible it did leave quite a few openings that someone who was well trained could take advantage of. Rather than point it out Piccolo thought it would be better to just spar and let his fists teach the young fighter. Blasting off Daikon took the initiative in the fight going all out from the start of the fight. Piccolo was prepared for this and quickly put up his guard to fend of the attacks. Piccolo slowly worked back so that he could counter the fighter when he made a mistake. As the minutes passed by Daikon found himself receiving more and more hits while his opponent merely received superficial ones. He began to grow frustrated until he realized what his problem was he was leaving too many openings when he was attacking. He began adjusting himself so that he left less and less openings and soon he had a perfected version of the saiyan stance. With his new and improved stance he began to land hits almost as often as he took them and noticed he was wasting far less energy. He also realized he had too many excess movements so he began to work on that. By the time he finally had no energy left to fight Piccolo was covered in bruises and was panting extremely hard. Honestly if the kid had started out with such good fighting technique he wasn't sure if his stamina would have kept up. The room that that saiyan had for growth was amazing and Piccolo wanted to bring all of his potential out. For now was going to rest he had spared with this saiyan for almost 5 hours and his fight with Chi-Chi hand ended not too long ago in a draw. For now he would meditate to strengthen his mind and help control his power even better.

Several hours later after he had recovered Piccolo sensed just over a hundred Ki signatures approaching Earth. Feeling that they were good in nature he surmised that they must have been the Namekians that were coming to Earth. Sure enough several minutes later the Namekians arrived. Piccolo and Chi-Chi went to greet them while everyone else stayed behind and trained. Chi-Chi respectively greeted them and introduced herself and Piccolo. As soon as she did a few of the children mistook Piccolo for Nail. The two Namekians looked extremely similar and it confused the children for a couple minutes. After introductions were over the Namekians were given a tour by Chi-Chi. Piccolo found that he had little in common with the peaceful race of namekians and decided to go back to training. Just as he was about to begin his training he sensed several immensely evil Ki coming towards the planet. The most powerful among them was around them same level of power as Piccolo. All of the rulers quickly gathered and got ready to fight this menace. A large ship landed and out of it swarmed hundreds of weak soldiers, however three of the fighters were quite powerful. In fact they were around the same level as Chi-Chi, Vegeta, and Daikon. Deciding to leave those three to take care of the three tough fighters and the rest of the rulers to take care of the weakling foot soldiers. Piccolo charged what looked liked a very old namekian. Not caring about the origin of his opponent only that he would finally have a worthy opponent to face Piccolo charged at the elder namekian. Throwing a punch which was blocked by a forearm before blocking the counterstrike that his opponent threw Piccolo grinned for the first time in awhile. Finally he would get the challenge he had been wanting for since Dan left. The two fighters disappeared from sight as the flew around trading blows. Piccolo grinned while this namekian might be a little stronger and faster Piccolo had the advantage in technique, durability and stamina. This was going to be a fun fight. Piccolo narrowly dodged a punch aimed at his face while his opponent while countering with a punch to his opponents stomach before taking a punch to his stomach. The two of them fought viciously surpassing the speed of light easily which wasn't much considering that even Raditz could almost fight at light speed when he first arrived here. However they were moving at dozens of times the speed of light making it impossible for anyone to even keep up with their fight. Minutes ticked by with the two fighting at this incredible speed and Piccolo noticed that Slug was slowly getting slower and that his punches didn't have as much striking power. Just as Slug was about to be put on the receiving end of mass amounts of pain the sky darkened. Realizing that this namekian must have been stalling while he waited for some of his minions gathered the dragon balls in the chaos Piccolo started to turn towards the dragon, however Slug stopped him with a mighty punch to the face. Standing up Piccolo noticed that Chi-Chi and the others had just finished dealing with the namekians minions looking only a little worse for the encounter.

As Piccolo returned his attention to Slug he saw the dragon turning back into dragon balls and Slug returning to a younger state. Piccolo was practically floored by the increase in power Slug had received. The now long Slug floated down in front of Piccolo "Well I can say I am quite surprised by how well you and your friends managed to hold off my army, however now that I am young again I have no need for them. Still you managed to impress me today and if you want I will allow you to join my army as I conquer the universe." said Slug in a very deep yet smooth voice. "Chi-Chi get everyone out of here this has moved beyond anything you guys can handle. If you stay you will only get in my way. You know Slug you do make a tempting offer, but there are a few problems. First you aren't nearly as strong as my friend and mentor Dan or his king Kakarot. Second I needed someone to test my limits out on and you fit the bill and thirdly you are about to be dead." said Piccolo as he ignited a red aura around himself. Kai-O-Ken times 8 Piccolo and Slug charged at one another trading blows. With the advanced Kai-O-Ken Piccolo could keep up with Slug, however he wasn't sure how long his Ki reserves would hold out. He needed to finish this fight fast or else he would definitely lose. Piccolo began looking for a lapse in Slug's defense that he could capitalize on. As the time passed Piccolo could feel his power beginning to drop just as he was about to give up hope he saw an opening. Hitting Slug as hard as he could in his ribs Piccolo thought that they would break. Instead of snapping bone all he heard was a light chuckle. With a yell Slug powered up to his max blowing Piccolo away. Piccolo could feel it Slug had been hiding away around one third of his power. Letting go of the Kai-O-Ken Piccolo breathed hard while his body used Ki to repair the damage from the Kai-O-Ken. Piccolo knew that he was done for there was no way he could win the fight as he was right now. He looked at the moon enjoying the feeling of what would probably be his final moments alive. When suddenly he heard two guttural roars turning around he saw two giant monkeys flying towards Slug. That was odd enough, but what was even odder was that one had the same Ki as Vegeta and the other had the same Ki as Daikon only it was ten times as large as their normal Ki. Looking at Piccolo one of them spoke "Hello Piccolo this is the true power of the saiyan race. When we absorb enough energy from the moon we transform into our primal forms the Oozaru. Now stand back as we tear this fool apart." said Daikon. Piccolo could sense their power and while it was great they were no match for Slug. Piccolo needed the time they would buy to get ready an attack that would finish Slug. Concentrating Piccolo focused more and more energy into two of his fingers. The amount of time needed to finish the attack was five minutes hopefully the two saiyans could hold out for that long.

Vegeta and Daikon floated across from Slug in their giant ape forms. Laughing Slug bellowed "You think you can increase your size and become a threat. Well I can do that two you dumb monkeys here let me show you." As Slug said that his body began to expand in size until he was the same size as the Oozaru. Unlike the saiyans his power hardly increased at all and his speed decreased much more than his power increased. The two saiyans could tell that even in their legendary forms this battle would be tough to win. The two saiyans charged at Slug and began throwing punches and kicks which were all blocked by Slug, however together their offense kept Slug on the defense. Now what would decide the fight would be if the saiyans could improve enough to defeat slug or would they make a mistake and be defeated by Slug. The saiyans had to raise their concentration to the absolute limit. Slug grew slightly frustrated after a couple minutes of failing to hit the saiyans Slug was beginning to grow frustrated, however he knew that these two would make a mistake soon enough. Sure enough merely ten minutes in Slug hit Vegeta in his arm breaking it now that one of his arms was useless Vegeta was pummeled even more mercilessly. With a final blow Slug punched Vegeta in the chest breaking most of his riband knocking him out. Turning towards Daikon Slug prepared to go after him when Piccolo launched his attack special beam cannon Kai-O-Ken times 10. Controlling the blast Piccolo made it riddle Slug with hole after hole before shooting it into Slug's heart completely destroying it. Slug fell to the ground reverting to his normal size. Laying on the ground Slug could feel that he lacked the energy to even move. Piccolo walked over to Slug "I can't say that you weren't a worthy opponent, however now you will die. Don't worthy though I am going to be taking your strength si in a way you will live on through me." said Piccolo as he placed his hand on Slug's chest. With a grunt Piccolo entered Slugs mind. Killing Slugs astral projection easily. Piccolo forced Slug to turn into energy and fuse with him. When the light faded Piccolo stood up this power was incredible he was around 8 times more powerful than Slug had been. With this power he could defeat anyone. He could take revenge on Kakarot for killing his father, however that didn't seem important anymore. All he wanted to do was prove that he was the best. Deciding that he would remain on Earth and train until Kakarot and Dan returned Piccolo walked over to the unconscious form of the Prince he was about to fly off when Daikon landed next to him concentrating his form shrunk until he reverted to his normal form. Apparently saiyans who had full control of Oozaru could go in and out of the form at will during a full moon. Piccolo placed Vegeta in the healing tank before he went back to training. He had to learn to control the new power he gained from fusion or else he might accidentally destroy the Earth.

Several hours later Kakarot's ship entered the planet's atmosphere. When all of the fighter excited the vehicle Piccolo knew something major had happened. Not only was the short glad human known as Krillin gone, but five aliens he had never saw were with Kakarot. As soon as he got back Kakarot called a meeting of everyone on the planet. He explained how he had traveled to planet Namek where he met the namekians. He explained that he had engaged with the tyrant Frieza an opponent who had pushed him to his limits and beyond. He showed off the legendary super saiyan form which caused much surprise among the saiyans. After several hours of explaining everything that had happened upon Earth and Namek had been explained. Kakarot suggested that they wait to hear from Dan before they planned their next move in the meantime they would all have some much needed RnR. Days passed with no word from Dan or his group and Kakarot began to fear the worst. Just as Kakarot was about to give up hope he heard from Josh Black. Something had happened in their fight with Cooler and they didn't know what happened to Dan and Cooler all they did know was that they had some prisoners from their fight that they were bringing to Earth. They would arrive in a couple days and Kakarot wanted a full explanation on what happened.

Power levels / ages

Daikon-65,000/15

Raditz-4,000/24

Nappa-10,000/55

Tarble-2,200/19

Vegeta-60,000/23

Chi-Chi-45,000/17

Slug-130,000 (old) 1,200,000 (young)/500

Piccolo-100,000 10,000,000 (slug absorbed)/2


	17. Dan Vs Cooler

As Kakarot was returning to Earth the other group was just landing on Cooler's planet. They had sparred intensively since they had left the saiyan base and all three of them had made great progress since then. Dan was stronger than Kakarot had been when they split up on their missions. Although he knew that Kakarot was likely making gains that were just as big if not bigger. Checking his power Dan was quite impressed with his results as well as those of Tenshinhan and Josh. He was at 5.1 million Josh was at 4.45 million and Tenshinhan had grown to 450,000 thousand. Dan was confident that the three of them could take on any enemies that came their way. Dan used his Ki sensing abilities to search for the highest power levels on the planet. Along with the thousands of fodder power levels they sensed four substantial ones. Three were slightly weaker than Tenshinhan, but the fourth one was on an entirely different level. From the feel of it his Ki would be on par with him if he used a Kai-O-Ken times 2. Still that was nothing that they couldn't handle in fact if they really wanted to they could defeat all their enemies in a couple minutes.

Making a decision Dan ordered Josh to go clear out the fodder while Tenshinhan and himself went and dealt with the four strongest guys. They split up and within minutes they arrived where Cooler and his armored squadron were at. There were four aliens one had blue skin and blonde hair and other than that he looked like a normal human he was the second strongest, next was a hulking green man with green hair he was the third strongest, next was a lizard looking creature with brown skin and no hair he was the weakest. Finally there was the strongest alien Humanoid in appearance he resembled his younger brother Frieza in many ways, however he had purple skin and his chest, forearms, head, and shins were all covered with white body armor. He also only had a single bio gem that was sat atop his head and was much taller than his younger brother he stood as couple inches shorter than Dan at six feet even. The two groups faced off staring at one another

"Well you must be Cooler and his Armored squadron that we heard about from Bardock. Well we have orders to eliminate you, however it would be a waste to kill such powerful warriors. I'll make a deal with you my subordinate will fight your subordinates. If he wins then your subordinates will become my subordinates and obviously if your subordinates win he'll become your subordinate. Then the two of us will fight the loser will become the winner's subordinate." offered Dan with a smirk." Confident that he would be able to beat this warrior without too much difficulty and knowing that he could always use more powerful warriors to rub in his brother and father's face he accepted.

Tenshinhan walked out and Neil walked out to meet him. "I would like to hurry this along so I want all three of you to fight Tenshinhan. Oh and Tenshinhan you can't use Kai-O-Ken this is training after all." said Dan. Tenshinhan merely nodded while he knew that this fight would be extremely difficult to say the least unlike some of the fights he had been in it wasn't impossible to win. The armored squadron on the other hand was furious for the insult that had just been given to them. For someone to be so cocky that they thought that they could handle one of their members let alone all three was something that needed to be paid back in the most painful way possible. The three of the rushed Tenshinhan and started throwing punches and kicks his three eyes were working in overdrive to track his three opponents. Moving quickly he blocked a punch from Dore with of of his legs as he blocked the punch from Salza with one of his hands and the kick from Neiz with the other hand. Spiting quickly he flung Salza and Neiz away as he used he free leg to kick Dore away.

Moving quickly Tenshinhan appeared in front of Dore who was still reeling from the kick and started striking him furiously. The green alien's armor broke into pieces as Tenshinhan made sure to deal blows that were meant to deal as much damage as possible without killing his opponent. Before he could do too much damage Salza came rushing in his hand in cased in a Ki blade. Moving quickly Tenshinhan used both legs to kick Dore with propelled him away from Salza, however he was millisecond too late and the Ki blade slashed him. Since he was wearing his armor it was the only thing that was cut,however if he wore the Gi he normally wore he would have a scar running froths shoulder to his hip diagonally. Instead all he got was a cut in his armor. As Tenshinhan flew back he began to ponder what he should do. He could continue to dodge until his opponent got tired from the strain of trying to continuously maintain his Ki blade or he could try and stop it head on. Making his decision Tenshinhan concentrated Ki around his hands making a barrier. Salza swung his hands down only for them to be grabbed by Tenshinhan. With a yell Tenshinhan crushed Salza's Ki blades before kicking him in his gut launching him away. As Salza flew away Neiz came rushing forward and began throwing punches and kicks Tenshinhan easily dodged or blocked every strike that came his way. Still he didn't have the luxury to wait for his opponent to tire himself out fighting he needed to put these fighters down as quickly as possible so that they couldn't gang up on him. Suddenly Neiz emitted lightning from his hands using it to encase Tenshinhan in a prison he planned to zap his opponent until he nearly died. Concentrating through the pain Tenshinhan surrounded his body in Ki and with a yell he grabbed Neiz reversing the technique. With a scream Neiz was fried dying instantly.

Tenshinhan let go of his opponents body the corpse fell to the ground and Dore and Salza rushed to their comrades side to see if he was still alive. They soon discovered what Tenshinhan already knew their friend was dead killed by his own attack. The two of them looked at Tenshinhan with hate filled eyes before they had merely been trying to humiliate and defeat their opponent for being so cocky they now wanted to kill him for killing their comrade. The two of them blasted off the ground flying at Tenshinhan their anger making their technique go out the window, however their strikes were faster and stronger. Still to Tenshinhan they were slow and weak and as they tried to strike him he blocked and countered their attacks. Each one of his strikes did enormous damage to his opponents bodies and Ki reserves. Whenever they were struck their bodies automatically used as much energy as physically possible to make sure his blows didn't kill them, however this was quickly draining their Ki reserves as each blow still did an incredible amount of damage. They were forcing their bodies to their limits trying to kill Tenshinhan and unlike Tenshinhan who was steadily getting faster and stronger as the fight went on due to the saiyan genetics he now possessed.

They were quickly growing weaker as the fight dragged out. Soon they would be exhausted enough that Tenshinhan could easily deliver a nonfatal knockout blow. Finally an opportunity presented itself when Dore Had his arms above his head for an overhead blow to Tenshinhan's head, while Salza was reeling from a blow to the face. Tenshinhan fly up and lunched his elbow right into Dore solar plexus his blow landed perfectly and Dore fell down to the ground unconscious from the pain he was in. Turning around Tenshinhan ducked the kick that Salza had launched at him. After he ducked he came up with an uppercut faster than Salza could react to and launched him away. Following behind him Tenshinhan disappeared and reappeared behind Salza kicking him in his back and launching him in a different direction. Tenshinhan continued to play pinball for a few more seconds until he decided to end it and hammered Salza into the ground knocking the alien out. Tenshinhan floated down to the ground next to Dan he was a little tired from the fight he just had and his body had quite a few scrape, bruises, and burns on it, however it wasn't anything that his body wouldn't heal on its own in a hour or two. "Tenshinhan take my two new subordinates to my ship and put them in a healing tank. Then clean yourself up and put on a new set of armor." ordered Dan. Doing a small bow Tenshinhan walked over to Salza and Dore and picked them up before flying back to the ship.

"Well I certainly give you credit your subordinate is very well trained. Outside of my own family I didn't think that there was anyone who could beat any one of my subordinates let alone all three at once. When I defeat you I will make sure I don't harm you too bad. Tell me what is your name?" asked Cooler "Dan Warden." responded Dan. "Well then I guess you will become the leader of the Warden force. How fitting it will be since your job will be to watch over the inhabitants of the planets I own like a warden watches his prisoners making sure their are no revolts as well as subduing any new accusations to my empire." articulated Cooler in his aristocratic and slightly condescending tone. "You speak as if you have already won the fight. How about we stop talking and act as as men should and finish this with our fists?" said Dan as he entered into his fighting stance. "Well spoken nothing will be decided with words." said Cooler as he entered into his one fighting stance.

Kai-O-Ken times two yelled Dan as his body was enveloped by a red veil of Ki. Cooler gave a yell as his own body was enveloped by a purple veil of Ki and he powered up to his maximum in his base form. The two stared at one another neither one making a move until as if some visible signal went off the two of them disappeared in a blur of speed. Each strike that they traded made the sound of enormous thunder claps and sent shockwaves that destroyed nearby surroundings. Moving at speeds that made light seem slow the two of them fought and if you were trained enough to observe the fight it would be an incredible sight. Each one of their movements was perfect or near perfect, however even though their power and speed were nearly equal the fight was almost completely one sided. Every millisecond that passed during the fight Dan was adapting to his opponents fighting style and changing his own style on the fly. Cooler grew more aggravated with each missed punch and each blow he was forced to take. It was as if he was trying to fight water itself his punches were flowed over and his kicks circumvented. To make matters worse as the seconds ticked by he could feel his adversary growing stronger and faster while he himself was getting slightly slower and weaker.

He had heard from his troops about the saiyans ability to grow stronger as a fight progressed, however he always believed that it was nothing but hyperbolas spread by weakling who couldn't win against their opponents. After a particularly fierce clash of blows the two of them separated and Cooler voiced his opinions "I always thought that the rumors about saiyans growing stronger during battle were untrue, but now I see I was mistaken. I am somewhat curious though. I thought saiyans had tails and black eyes and hair yet your eyes are blue and your hair is light brown. Although your hair is as wild as most saiyans." asked Cooler as he sucked in air. "Well you are correct saiyans do have those features, however I am an earthling and our hair and eyes come in many different colors. Our genetics are remarkably close to saiyans though. Indeed my hair does stick out in a myriad of different directions much like my saiyan compatriots and since a couple years ago no matter what I do it always changes back to how it was before. Now as you can see you can't beat me so give up and join my army." said Dan.

"Your right as I am right now I hold no hopes of beating you. If I was my younger brother I would be furious screaming insults about how you are just a monkey and that it should be impossible for anyone to beat me. I am not my brother though he was born with a mighty power level that put mine to same even after training for years while he doesn't even bother to leave his hover chair I could never catch up to him. There is a major difference between the two of us though while he like my father is unable to go beyond our races true form I have found a way to exceed the normal limitations of our race. A new form in which I far surpass my younger brother and in which I will soon surpass my father. I call it the Super Arcosian form and it is what I will now use to make you into my subordinate." said Cooler. Crossing his arms a mighty yell erupted out of him as he changed.

Growing a couple inches in height and gaining an incredible amount of muscle mass. His forearm covers grew blade like addition and his face was covered in a mask that served as extra protection. He also gained bio gems on his arms and legs. The white bio armor that covered his chest before grew much sturdier and his shoulders gained hoops around them. The only thing that could be seen from his bio armor helmet was his piercing red eyes and his helmet also gained sharp horns that protruded from the back. Where his earlier form made it look like you could sit down and have an articulate conversation this form clearly had one purpose in mind. To make the owner look like a monster who would decimate all who stood before him.

Deciding to start off at one sixth of his total power in this form Cooler rushed forward. Dan sensing the enormous leap in his opponents power upped to a times 10 Kai-O-Ken and barely managed to block the incoming punch. While Dan could maintain a basic Kai-O-Ken for days the amount of time he could use a times ten was at most an hour and if he maintained it that long he would definitely need a while in the healing tank to recover. He could only hope that this form drained his opponent heavily and that he could use lower amount of the technique as he improved. Cooler was surprised this warrior was able to keep up with this level of power. Outside of his family he had never encountered a single being who had reached this level of power, still he wasn't even close to being a challenge to his true power. Deciding to kick it up to the next level he doubled his power output. Sensing his opponent's power Dan kicked his Kai-O-Ken up to times 20.

Dan was able to maintain the same relative power to Cooler as before, however now he was on a bigger time crunch. He could maintain this power for perhaps fifteen minutes before his body completely shut down. Still at the speeds they were fighting at he could end this fight before he got to that point. The two of them were furiously trading blows, however Dan was still easily winning the fight. Cooler could feel the strain that his new form was putting on his body and since he was never one to drag out a fight he decided to launch a blast at half power it it looked like it would completely overwhelm and kill his opponent he would go all out and save him. After all he couldn't let someone this strong die. Opportunities like this didn't come around every century and he would be a fool to lose the opportunity for such a valuable subordinate just because he was pretty strong. Powering up Cooler formed a blast in his hand and launched it at Dan. As soon as he sensed the increase in power Dan started forming a Kamehameha he knew that the chances were slim but he was going to put everything he had into this blast in hopes that he would win the fight. The two blasts met and immediately Dan's was pushed back. Knowing it was do or die time Dan Let out a mighty roar and brought his Kai-O-Ken up to a times 25. Still he could feel his blast losing the beam struggle. Suddenly he felt himself completely lose the Kai-O-Ken and his blast was swallowed as Cooler's blast flew towards him. Dan had no more strength left. He pressed his hand against the blast and could feel it begin to overcome him. Dan's vision turned dark as he looked at what was inside himself. He needed more power he couldn't afford to die here.

He looked deep within himself and felt a power bathed in gold. Feeling that it was greater than anything that he had encountered before he immediately knew that he needed it. If he couldn't then he would die and he refused to die. Tearing down the mental barrier surrounding the power he seized it. In the real world Dan's hair changed from brown to gold as is went up and down and his eyes went from blue to teal. Ten with a mighty roar almost like an Oozaru he completed his transformation and launched the blast away. Cooler who was just about to kick to blast away had to dodge it as it was sent flying away. Looking down Cooler saw that the warrior he had been fighting had changed. His hair stuck up like a golden flame except for a ring of hair that drooped slightly like the bands that Kakarot had in his super saiyan form. His teal eyes seemed to pierce Coolers very soul. He couldn't help but step back in fear as a legend was made true in front of him.

"Well I guess that Vegeta wasn't completely full of shit the legend is true. Super saiyan really does exist. Well I guess it's ironic that the first being in a thousand years to achieve the legendary form of the saiyans wasn't a saiyan at all." said Dan with a slight chuckle. Sensing Josh and Tenshinhan who had been watching the fight a short distance away Dan moved in front of them so quickly that it looked like had had disappeared and reappeared. "This fight could get dangerous so I want both of you to get back to the ship and head back to Earth right now." said Dan with a look in his eyes that left no uncertain terms that he would knock them out and make them leave if he didn't follow orders right now. The two of them got up and flew back to the ship as quickly as possible. Moving back in front of Cooler Dan regarded his adversary. "I know you are holding back a portion of your power let it all out so that I can say I beat you at your best." said Dan as he eyed Cooler. seeing no reason to refuse his opponents request Cooler could hardly wait to subdue his opponent. He would love to rub in his brothers face how he was able to aim the legendary super saiyan which made Frieza piss himself overtime he heard rumors about it.

With a yell he powered up to his forms max. He could really feel the strain that it was putting on his muscles. He knew he couldn't fight like this for too long, but at his full power he knew that the fight wouldn't take long and he doubted that this warrior would die from a single hit. Cooler charged forward and began striking at the warrior, however very few of his blows were actually making it through to hit his opponent. Still he could tell that every hit that did was causing his opponent pain. Dan on the other hand could feel his body growing more powerful with each passing second. Accessing this form for the first time rejuvenated his body from the strain of the Kai-O-Ken. He could also feel the strain it was starting to put on his body and while it was nothing like the higher levels of Kai-O-Ken it was there. Still he could feel his opponent's Ki rapidly diminishing while his own was growing. The second they were equal Dan would start his counter attack for now he was just blocking and evading. Deciding to end this fight Cooler launched a blast with as much power as he could muster. Dan barely managed to avoid the blast, however in doing so the blast hit the planet and destabilized the core. "I had better finish the fight quickly that blast destroyed this planet's core. In less than 10 minutes this planet will explode." said Cooler as he was gasping for air.

Dan smirked even though he was on a time table he knew that the east blast had made them completely even, however since Dan had much better technique it was about to become a one sided beat down. Cooler threw a punch and Dan blocked it before launching a knee into Cooler's kidney and then he followed it up with a punch to the solar plexus. This sent Cooler flying back and Dan appeared behind him kicking him him in his back sending him tumbling towards the ground where Dan met him with a punch to the face that sent shockwaves all across the planet. Stopping himself Cooler's appearance was very different from when he had started the fight. Cuts and bruises covered his body and his face mask was broken as well as one of his eyes being swelled shut. He couldn't believe it after all of this time trying and reaching a power level nearly unheard in this section of the universe he was still losing. If he was like his younger brother he would try to blow up the planet or use some cheap trick to win the fight, however one of the things that set Cooler apart from his brother and his father was how he was unwilling to compromise his honor by breaking his word. He would either win this fight fairly or he would become this warriors subordinate as much as he detested the idea of serving another.

Rushing forward agin the two exchange blows so quickly that only a select few in the entire universe would be able to observe them. Cooler swung trying to make contact with Dan's face however this was blocked by his opponents hand before a kick dug into his stomach launching him down to the ground. Standing up Cooler lost his super form reverting it had been close to 9 minutes since the core of the planet had been destroyed and the two warriors had finally concluded their battle. Cooler fell to the ground unconscious unable to stand from the beating he had received. Dan didn't look to great either he body was covered in cut, burns, and bruises. His entire body was screaming at him from the stress that his new form had placed on his body. Now he needed to get off of this planet. It wouldn't due him any good to win this fight only to die because he couldn't breath in space.

Picking up Cooler Dan dropped out of his super saiyan form as he flew around the planet looking for a space ship to get him away from here. Unfortunately it seemed that all of the spaceships had been taken by Cooler's men who were trying to escape the planet's imminent destruction. Suddenly Dan remembered the capsule with a spare spaceship that was in his armor. Digging it out he pressed the button and threw it on the ground. He grabbed Cooler and rushed into the ship. Pressing the buttons to get the ship's engine started he watched as lava spewed all around the ship. Pressing the button to send the ship blasting away from the planet the ship just barely managed to get away from the planet before it exploded. The ship fly away from the planet in a random direction and Dan went to input coordinates into the ship's computer, however on his way there exhaustion finally overcame him and he passed out before he could. Little did the inhabitants of the ship know but this course would prove quite helpful with their training as the planet their ship happened to be on a crash course for was a planet known for the many strange techniques it produced. For now though the two split blissfully as their bodies repaired themselves from the fight that they just had.

Power Levels/ ages

Tenshinhan-450,000 at the start of the fight 480,000 at the end 500,000 healed/21

Josh Black-4.45 million/22

Salza-420,000/28

Neiz-300,000/34

Dore-375,000/29

Cooler-base 10 million super form 300 million decreased by 100,00 every second when at full power/ 400

Dan- base 5.1 million start of fight 5.3 million when he went super saiyan 5.5 million by the time he finished improving during the fight 265 million initial Super saiyan 275 million when he finished improving during the fight/ 23


End file.
